The Young Huntress,Young Musician and The Young Flame
by Cinna's Bird
Summary: The sequel to The Mockingjay Marries Mellark
1. Chapter 1

**Young Huntress,Young Musician and The Young Flame Chapter 1**

Idina's POV:

I am making myself a mug of hot-chocolate in the kitchen. It's early morning and its my favorite time of day

I suppose I get this from my momma who is one of the strongest people I know. Oh how rude of me, my name is Idina-Primrose Mellark. Now who is my parents you ask? Well my momma is Katniss Idina Everdeen-Mellark. You may know her as the best hunter around district twelve, but she's my momma. My papa is Peeta-James Mellark. Worlds best bread maker and painter extraordinaire. Hes my papa. He has a whole room full of paintings that I've been told I'm or my two brothers are not allowed to see because it hurts my parents too much to look at them.

I finish making my drink and walk around our house. I pass the library and peer in and see my papa sitting on the couch sketchbook in hand lost in thought, I lean in more and immediately here music. I've learned from experience not to startle my parents by creeping up on them. The first time I did i had climbed up on my papas back silently only to get bucked off a minute later. I wasn't hurt just extremely shocked.

The front door opens and in walks my momma weighed down with her bow and arrows and a game bag, which she props up on a peg. She's wearing a black v-neck to shirt and black-cargo pants, and hunting boots. Momma takes off her hunting jacket which belonged to my grandfather. I hope that she will pass it on to me someday. I look up and see that she's entered the room.

"Morning momma" I say going over to her and giving her a bear-hug.

"Oh good morning Dee, what are you doing up?"momma asks as she returns the bear-hug.

"Oh couldn't sleep so I decided to make myself some hot-chocolate" I say as I take a sip, I go to continue but I'm cut off by a panicked scream.

"KATNISS, KATNISS Where are you" it calls desperately. I look up at momma who is always so strong. All the color drains from her face.

"Idina stay here and wait until I call you" momma says as she bolts to the library.

While momma is gone, there's a knock on the front door and in comes Grandpa Haymitch and grandma Rochelle Abernathy and their little adopted son Gregory. I fling myself into my grandma's arms

"Idina are you alright, we were on a walk with little Gregory when we heard screaming, that sounded like your papa, everything okay over here?grandpa Haymitch asks as grandma passes me to him. It takes me a few minutes to regain my voice.

"It was going alright, momma had just gotten home from hunting and then the scream came. Then momma told me to stay here until she came back out and that was fifteen minutes ago." I say as I feel tears prickling in my eyes.

"Alright little-sweetheart, I am going to go see how things are going with your momma and papa, you stay here with your grandma" Haymitch Says as he moves a strand of hair and tucks it behind my ear. "Hey it's going to be alright" he adds giving me a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

Haymitch's POV

I briskly walk down the hall and stop as I reach an open door. It's the door to the library. I peek in and see Katniss and Peeta slowing dancing and rotating in a circle with soft music starting to play. "I'm not going anywhere my love" I hear Katniss whisper as Peeta whimpers and clings to her as if he's in a dream and she will disappear if he does. The voice of a soothing singer fills the room.

"**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful**

**Stop me and steal my breath.**

**And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky**

**Never revealing their depth.**

**Tell me that we belong together,**

**Dress it up with the trappings of love.**

**I'll be captivated,**

**I'll hang from your lips,**

**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above."**

Katniss begins to sing along

"**I'll be your crying shoulder,**

**I'll be love's suicide**

**I'll be better when I'm older,**

**I'll be the greatest fan of your life."**

_Then Lover boy joins in,tears in his eyes and in Katniss's as well. _

"**And rain falls angry on the tin roof**

**As we lie awake in my bed.**

**You're my survival, you're my living proof.**

**My love is alive and not dead.**

**Tell me that we belong together.**

**Dress it up with the trappings of love.**

**I'll be captivated,**

**I'll hang from your lips,**

**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above"**

the two are both singing the chorus now to each other.

"**I'll be your crying shoulder,**

**I'll be love's suicide**

**I'll be better when I'm older,**

**I'll be the greatest fan of your...**

**I'll be your crying shoulder,**

**I'll be love's suicide**

**I'll be better when I'm older,**

**I'll be the greatest fan of your life."**

Lover boy clings and tremble slightly to sweetheart as she continues, tears in her eyes.

"Stay with me Peeta" I can hear small sobs coming from both sweetheart and her bread-boy as the singer continues.

"**And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.**

**I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said"**

The two rotate in silence as the chorus continues.

"**I'll be your crying shoulder,**

**I'll be love's suicide**

**I'll be better when I'm older,**

**I'll be the greatest fan of your...**

**I'll be your crying shoulder,**

**I'll be love's suicide**

**I'll be better when I'm older,**

**I'll be the greatest fan of your life."**

The two look at each other as the singer sings very last lines are sung

**The greatest fan of your life.**

**...greatest fan of your life.**

As the song ends Katniss and Peeta just stand there wrapped in each others arms. It's Peeta who speaks first I almost don't hear what he says due to his voice being nearly gone.

"Thanks for doing that Love". Katniss just tightens her hold on her husband.

"You're welcome honey" She whispers back. I step in the library and clear my throat.

"ahem" The two look at me. "Everything good in here?" I ask looking at my two favorite victors. Katniss and Peeta look at each other.

"Yeah Haymitch everything is great" Peeta says as he wraps Katniss in his strong arms.

"Alright let me go get little-sweetheart she was worried about you" I say as I leave the room.

fifteen minutes later Grandma Rochelle,Grandpa Haymitch and little Gregory have gone home. The former Mockingjay turns to Peeta who begins to caress her face. "Come on my love, lets go sit on the couch" Katniss says as she helps her baker over to the couch in the library. Peeta is extremely shaky and it takes a lot longer

"Momma?" a voice whispers from the doorway. The two both look over at the door and there stands a sixteen-year old Idina and a fourteen-year-old Daniel and ten-year old Hunter. All waiting for the go-ahead from their momma to enter.

"Hello lovelies" Katniss says as she motions to their beautiful kids to come closer.

"Is papa ok?" Hunter asks as he climbs into his momma's lap a worried look on his face, the other two are wearing an identical look as well. Katniss smiles up into those brilliant blue eyes as Peeta smiles back.

"yes my lovelies, your papa is just fine"Katniss says as she and the kids curl up next to Peeta who is wrapped up in a blanket, which he opens for Katniss while Hunter curls up into his momma's lap. Idina nuzzles into her momma's side. Daniel does the same only into Peeta's side. The Mellark family stay curled up together just holding each other for a solid hour and a half when Peeta speaks up.

"Who want some Hot-chocolate and Cheese-buns?" he asks.

"I do" Idina says

"I do" Daniel says

"I do" Hunter says

Peeta looks over at Katniss because she's the only one who hasn't answered "What about you my love, would you like a cheese-bun and hot-chocolate?" he asks. Katniss leans into him "Yes I would love a cheese-bun" she says smiling. "Alright I'll be right back" Peeta says getting up to leave, he places a kiss on his girls cheek. "Hurry back" Katniss whispers as the kids surround her.


	2. Chapter 2

The Young Huntress,Young Musician and The Young Flame Ch. 2

Peeta returns five minutes later with a tray carrying a plate of chess-buns and five mugs of hot-chocolate. Katniss looks up at him. He's wearing a blue button down shirt with tan cargo-pants. And black boots. His blond hair is slightly out of place, which is how Katniss likes it. Peeta sees her looking at him and smiles. Peeta gives Katniss a look that says Beautiful which makes Katniss blush and Peeta laughs.

"Alright here we are" Peeta says smiling as he places the tray of goodies on the coffee table.

"Mmm that smells great Peeta" Katniss says.

"Alright kids dig in" Peeta says. All three kids spring forward and grab a bun while Peeta slides next to his Radiantly beautiful wife and tucks the blanket around them. Peeta looks at Katniss

"Aren't you going to have one?" He asks. Katniss smiles and curls deeper into Peeta

"Oh I'll have one in a bit, I just want to be held by you first" she says smiling.

"Oh well come here my love" Peeta says as he wraps his arms around her.

"Ew your not going to kiss momma are you,papa?" Hunter says cutely

"No" Peeta says winking at Katniss

"Good, cause kissing is icky"hunter says going back to his cheese-bun,his eyes still on his parents.

"Oh well if kissing is icky then you better turn away cause." Katniss starts kissing Peeta.

"Ok well I'm going to go shoot some arrows outside" Idina says getting up. "Come on guys" she adds holding out a hand for her brothers. "I'm going to go work on my music" Daniel says taking one of his sisters hands and then leaving the room when he stands up, a minute later the four can hear the piano is being played in Daniel's room distantly. Idina turns to Hunter. "Come on Hunter" Idina says kneeling down and helping her brother up. Hunter immediately protests.

"But I wanna stay with momma and papa" Hunter whines forgetting what his parents are doing behind him.

"Do you still want to stay" Idina asks as she points and hunter turns around and sees his parents still close together and whispering thing in each others ears. Hunter turns back to his sister shaking his head no. "Alright then come on" Idina says as she picks him up.

"Bye momma, Bye papa" hunter says

"Bye my little-flame" Katniss says not looking up

"Bye son" Peeta says as he caresses his wife's face.

When they are out of the room. Idina sets her little brother down and grabs her bow and quiver. She heads into the backyard. When she is to the backdoor she look over at hunter, "You coming?" she asks.

"Nah I am going over to see grandpa and grandma and Gregory" hunter says pulling on his jacket. "Tell momma will you?" Hunter says as he opens the door, Idina nods and hunter closes the door.

Hunters Point of view

I walk over to my grandparents house, I love how they are so close they are. The wind picks up and I zip my jacket up. Man it is cold this time off year. Not wanting to be outside I break into a run to my grandparents home. Gramma Rochelle is sitting outside with little Gregory in her arms. She looks up and smiles

"Hello Hunter" she says

"Hi Gramma" I say giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek" "Hello little Gregory" I say.

"So what are you up too my sweet?" grandma asks as I sit down

"Oh nothing much just wanted to come over and say hi" I say not meet my grandmothers eyes.

"Hunter Haymitch-David Mellark, is there something on your mind?" she asks looking at me.

"Oh it's nothing grandma" I says

"Hunter?"

"Well it's just that, Idina has her archery, my big brother Daniel has his music" I says looking down at my feet. Rochelle waits for me to continue. I get this from my momma.

"Hunter?" Grandma calls me back to the present.

"What am I good at?" I ask. Grandma just looks at me.

"What do you mean my love?" she asks.

"What is my thing?" I ask.

"Well Hunter you are good at many different things"she says.

"Like?" I ask

"Well you are great at being cute and being caring" Grandma says smiling and poking me in the belly.

"I know I'm all those things" I say with a giggle "but what my special talent?" I asks. Gramma is about to reply but my Grandpa comes out of the house.

"Rochelle?" he calls

"Behind you Mitch" she calls.

"Oh there you are, well hello little-flame what are you doing here?" he asks taking a seat by Grandma.

"Oh I just came over to visit" I say as he ruffles my hair.

"We were just talking about what Hunters special talent is" Grandma says. We sit in silence as we thing about what it could be. Grandpa looks up and snaps his fingers making Gramma and I look up.

"I've got it, You could help me raise my geese that I got years ago, I could use someone like you to help with feeding and watering them and herding them. Your brother and sister don't like the geese and you do, so Hunter my cool little grandson, will you help me?" my Grandpa asks looking at me.

"Yeah I could do that" I say

"You'd really want to work with your old grandfather?" Haymitch says smiling at me

"I'd love to" I say smiling and getting up. "I'm going to go tell mama" I say "bye grandma and grandpa" I add as I take off. I am so excited I'm going to be raising geese. Before I know it I'm home. I run straight into the front door, but I don't let it get to me. I walk in side rubbing the spot where I hit. "Momma papa!" I scream"

"What is it my little-flame?" Momma asks coming to me

"I'm going to be a geese raiser like grandpa Haymitch is" I say

"Hunter is this something that you really want to do?" Momma asks holding back a laugh.

"Yes I do momma I really do!" I say

"Honey I think grandpa was just pulling your leg" Momma says as she sits next to me.

"What do you mean, momma?" I ask as I crawl into her lap and thinking my legs they aren't being pulled. I look up again and I see that momma is deep in thought.

"Momma?" I call to her.

"Oh sorry hunter" she says getting up. "Come on we are going back over to grandma's, we'll set this right" Momma says pulling on her jacket and then picking me up. I lay my head on Momma's shoulder while she walks over to grandmas.

**Katniss's Point of view **

Hunter and I are almost to my parents place. I am extremely mad at my adopted father, he has lead my ten-year old boy. My boy is a very naive boy easily waved over. When we reach the old house I bang on the door and not waiting for someone to answer I make my way in.

"Papa? Momma?" I call. Haymitch comes out hold a squirming Gregory.

"What's up sweetheart?" haymitch asks.

"Why the hell did you tell my son that his special skill is going to be raising your geese?" I asks as I set my son on the ground.

"I was just kidding about that, he left before I could tell him that I was joking" Haymitch says smiling.

He look over at hunter who now has tears in his eyes betrayal written on his face. Hunter takes off running tears falling down his face.

"I hope you're happy papa" I say bitterly as I follow my crying son. "Hunter!" I call as I look for him. There isn't very many places that he could be. I decide to check the meadow first because that's his favorite spot. When I get to the meadow I find my son right off underneath a honeysuckle bush. Yes he truly is my son.

"Hunter Haymitch-David Blake Mellark I know your here, will you come out please?" I ask sitting next to the bush, there's a sniffle and my youngest son emerges his face, he looks at me and my heart melts.

"Mama" he says crying as he climbs into my lap, a thing he's done since he was a toddler.

"Oh Hunter sweetie don't cry" I say as I hold him and wipe his tears away.

"Grandpa Haymitch lied to me, momma" he says

"I know dearest I know"

"What's my special talent momma?" he asks looking at me with glassy gray eyes.

"I don't know dearest, but trust me we'll find it" I say as I take him in my arms. We sit in the meadow and talk and play just my son and I.

"Momma can we go to the forest and just walk around?"Hunter asks

"Sure we can for a little bit" I say getting up and holding out my hand. We make it to the fence and under we go. Hunter clutches my hand but after a while he relaxes. We stay in the meadow for a half-hour before we head back home. As we reach the fence Hunter turns to me

"Momma?" he whispers looking at me

"Yes my little-flame?"

"Do you think I'd be a good healer?" he asks.

This makes me smile because that is the same question my little-sister prim asked our mother when we both little. I wonder if she remembers, I look at my adorable little boy, and kneel down in front of him.

"Hunter my boy, what ever you pick as your special talent I know you will be great at it" I say smiling.

"Really momma?" he says his brimming with excitement.

"Really baby, really" I say. Hunter hugs me happily.

"Now why we head back to the victors village and we head over to your grandfather's and you watch me kick his butt before we head home, would you like that?" I ask. In answer hunter just grabs my hand and we run to the house where Hunter will watch kick his grandfathers butt.

**So what did you guys think? please tell me in a review **

**~Cinna's Bird~**


	3. Chapter 3

The Young Huntress,Young Musician and The Young Flame Ch. 3

Hunter's POV:

Mama and I run up to my grandparents house and both mama and I bang on the front door, not caring who we are disturbing. Grandpa Haymitch opens the door and the second he does mama clocks him in the face and allows me to kick him in the leg. "That's payback" momma says and she picks me up and runs back to the house both of us smirking. We make it back to the house and enter, when the door is shut we crack up as papa comes up to us.

"Did you see the look on his face, mama?" I say still giggling

"I did dearest I did" momma says smiling as papa comes and puts his hand around her waist. "Hunter why don't you go read in your room for a while ok buddy, I'll be there in a bit to put you down for a nap ok? " Momma says as she lays her head on papa's shoulder.

"Alright momma" I say as I head up to my room. When I get to the top of the stairs I turn around and see papa holding momma close and rubbing her back, I think I hear crying but I don't question it, I keep moving to my room. I hear music coming from my brothers room. His door is open so I enter his room.

"Hey big brother" I say

"Is this important little brother?" he says not looking up.

"I just wanted to say hello" I say my voice faltering.

"Well you did so you can go now" he says annoyed.

"Whatcha working on I ask?" trying to get a look at his music,

"Little brother I am in the middle of something could you please just go?" he asks rudely.

"I just came to say hi you don't need to be so rude about it" I say as I walk out of the room and into to my room and slam the door _Stupid Daniel what makes him so special?" _I think but I quickly push it away and take a deep breath. I find my favorite book its called "**The Adventures Of The Mockingjay**, a family friend sent it to me for my birthday a few years ago. You might know him, his name is Cinna and he's one of my favorite people in the world apart from my momma and papa. I take the book and go lay on my bed and open to the front cover

_**To Hunter Mellark**_

_**Don't forget how cool you are. **_

_**Stay cool Kiddo**_

_**~Cinna~**_

_**P.S. Come to the capitol when you're older and I'll put you to work ~C~**_

Whenever I get mad it helps to read Cinna's words and they immediately help me calm down, I smile and quickly lose myself in the book. This is a book that I can read over and over and it never gets old. I don't even hear momma come in the room with the usual cookies and milk that means nap time.

"Good book huh?" she says as she sets the plate and glass down. I jump looking up startled.

"Oh hey momma, you scared me" I say setting the book down.

"Sorry son I didn't mean to scare you" momma says setting the book mark in the place where I stopped.

"Would you like a cookie?" she asks. I nod. As she picks up the plate several pieces of paper fall of the nightstand. My eyes go wide as I watch momma look at the pages. The look on her face is the same look papa gets when she enters the room. It's the look of admiration.

"Did you write this Hunter'?" Momma asks looking at me with admiration on her face

"Yeah momma I did,do you like it?" I ask"

"these are really good" momma says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes dearest" she says pulling me in her close to her. Then it hit me. "Momma. I could be a writer"i say getting really excited.

"Hunter my love, that's an excellent idea" Momma says as I beam at her. I have found my talent I am going to be a writer and I cant wait to get started. I start to reach for my notebook but momma catches me and lays me down. "Come on my little-flame time for your nap." Momma says.

"Alright momma" I say laying down and nuzzle into momma when she lays down next to me. "Tell me a story momma" I whisper.

"Alright dearest"Momma says as she gets comfortable next to me.

"Yay" I whisper

"Once upon a time there once a mystical creature called the Mockingjay."Momma starts and I get comfortable as she continues. "Now my boy the mockingjay would do anything in her power to keep her family and friends safe from the evil capitol." she adds. And momma goes on and I listen to her voice feeling relaxed. After a while I have drifted off to sleep. Momma gives me a kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams dearest" I hear her whisper before I drift off entirely.

Katniss's Point of view

I give my little-flame flame a kiss on the cheek. I stroke his dark curls out of his face and he grins in his sleep.

"Sweet dreams dearest" I whisper and I walk out of the room plate in hand. I also grab the written manuscript that my son wrote as I close the door and head downstairs. When I enter the kitchen Peeta is there sitting at the table sipping a glass of water. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Hey love, is hunter asleep?" Peeta asks asks I sit next to him.

"Yep and we found his talent" I say as I grab his hand and lead him to the living room. Peeta sits down first and then pulls me into his lap.

"So what's our little-boys special talent my love?" Peeta asks as he places his arms around my waist.

"well take a look at this" I say handing him the papers. It takes Peeta five minutes to read all the papers that I brought down.

"These are really good, who wrote these?" Peeta asks.

"Our son hunter did" I say proudly

"You're kidding, Hunter wrote this" Peeta says looking at the papers again. Five minutes later he pulls me into his lap and I lay my head on his shoulder. "Well after reading it again you're right, that does sound like hunter" He says as we curl up and have a afternoon nap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Young Huntress,Young Musician and The Young Flame Chapter 4**

**Daniel's Point of view**

I hear my parents laughing at something downstairs. "Yeah now that I've read that again that defiantly sounds like hunter." I hear my papa says to Momma. There's silence in the room. Momma and papa must have doze off and so I go back to working on my music. I've gotten an a hour of work done when I hear my momma's screams.

"Run papa run" I hear my momma wail. She must be dreaming of the explosion that supposedly killed my grandfather. I hear shuffling and a few sniffles coming from downstairs. I decide to go see whats going on. I get up turning off my lamp and put my music in my briefcase momma got me years ago because she saw that I having trouble keeping my things together. I head out of my room. Two minutes later I've enter the living room and look over and see my parents. Papa has momma in his lap while she calms down in his arms. Momma looks up at me and smiles a shaky smile.

"Hey buddy, how are you?" she asks

"I'm doing good momma, but this isn't about me, are you ok?" I ask going over and sitting next to her.

"Oh I'm fine my darling son, just had a nightmare" momma says.

"Oh momma, what was it about?" I ask taking her hand in mine.

"Oh just something that happen to me years ago" Momma mumbles as she lays her head on papa's shoulder. I move over to mom and wrap my arms around her.

"I heard you playing this morning son" momma says.

"Really Momma?" I say.

"Yeah are you working on anything special?" I ask.

"Actually yes I am" I say going over to the fridge and coming back and with a piece of paper. I hand it to momma who starts to read it.

**"****Dear Daniel-James Mellark," It began**

**"****We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to join the panem school of music in district three. You have won a full-ride scholarship. We have heard a lot about you from your grandfather, who is the music and archery teacher here. We look forward to seeing you next month for freshman orientation."**

**"****Congratulations Mr. Mellark" **

**Dr. Beetee Mclightning." **

Momma finishes reading and sets the letter down on the coffee-table. "Daniel I am so proud of you. She says getting up and giving me a hug.

"Thanks momma"

"Nice job son" Papa says as he comes over and hugs me.

"Thanks Papa

"Whats going on?" Idina asks as she comes in from the back yard.

"Your brother has been accepted to the panem school of music" Momma says beaming at me.

"Congratulations Daniel" Idina says as she comes over and hugs me.

"Thanks Dee" I say as I get an idea. "would you guys like to hear what ive been working on for school?" I ask looking into my families eyes. They all agree and I run upstairs into my room and grab my composition.

"Everyone come around the piano" I call from the upstairs landing as I come down. Momma, Idina and Papa are all gathered around the family piano. I sit down and and start to play. I pour myself into the number. About five-minutes later I finish I look up and see that my entire family have tears in there eyes.

"Well what did you think Momma?" I ask as I watch her wipe her tears away.

"Daniel honey that was beautiful" she says

"I agree with your mother son, what was your inspiration?"

"You and papa were" I say.

"Was that what you were working on when I came into your room?" a voice says from the stairs. We look around and there just getting of the stairs clutching his stuffed dog the his grandpa gave him along with his notebook,stands Hunter.

"Hey little brother" I say going over and picking him up and bringing him over to momma. "And yes that was what you heard earlier. And about that I'm sorry for the way I acted Hunter, forgive me?" I ask look at my little brother who has his head on momma's shoulder as she holds him.

"I forgive you Dan-man" My little brother says saying the nickname he gave me.

"Thanks Little-flame" I say as he reaches out his hands out to me and I take him. Papa makes dinner a while afterward. Its a meal that we all enjoy. Hamburgers/Cheeseburgers and chips. During dinner hunter doesn't leave me alone and I don't mind because my time with my family is short because I'm leaving to district three next month. I Plan spend every possible minute of everyday with my family. I feel someone's hand on mine and look over and see mom smiling.

"So proud of you" she whispers as she takes a sip of water.

"Thanks momma" I say smiling and then we all enjoy our dinner.

**Katniss's Point of view**

"Alright I am going to go shoot arrows in the back yard" I say needing to release my sadness I'm feeling about my eldest son leaving to go to school next month. Yes my son is a prodigy. It just hurts that I will have to let my baby go. I grab my bow and quiver from the hook.

"Momma can I come?" Idina asks but I don't hear her as I walk outside. The target is still set up from when Idina was shooting earlier. I take the bow and an arrow from my quiver. I pull the arrow back to my cheek take a deep breath inhaling and exhaling and taking my time as I relax myself. After two minutes I release the arrow. It lodges right in the middle. I repeat and get a bulls-eye every-time. I am completely relaxed. I keep firing arrow after arrow to the point I break down crying my bow falling from my grasp and and the empty quiver bangs against my back and I unclasp it and fall as I bring my knees up to my chest as I cry. I don't even hear Peeta and normally I do as he approaches me.

"Katniss my love?" He calls gently

"Uh-huh?" I ask as my voice cracks

"Are you okay?" He ask as he pulls me into his lap and I curl into his chest.

"No Peeta, I'm not ok" I say as I tell him whats on my mind. Peeta is the kind of man that will wait until I'm done crying,that's one of the things I like about him. When I'm done he comforts me telling me its going to be okay and I believe him.

"Kat we both knew that we would have to let him go off to school" Peeta says holding me in his arms.

"I know I just wish he was my baby boy again and he loved to draw"I say laying my head on his shoulder.

"I know but they have to grow up sometime" Peeta says as he sees Hunter sitting outside under the tree in the back yard. He has his writing out in front of him on a clipboard. Hunter stares off into the distance and then begins to write something down non-stop. He picks me up and takes me over to the steps leading on to the patio. We sit down on the steps.

"Katniss take a look at that" Peeta says as as I look up and see my ten-year old son doing his thing.

"We still have a long time with him right Peeta?" I ask as my son begins to write again.

"Yeah we have another four years with the lad" He says as I nuzzle into him.

"Good. I say and im able to relax. We sit awhile watching Hunter and enjoying the sunny weather. Peeta begins to speak in a soft soothing voice.

"Hey Katniss, how would you feel about if we were adopt a kid" he asks and I look up at him.

"I was just thinking about that the other day actually"I say reaching up and brushing his blonde curls out of his face. Peeta begins to caresses my face and I close my eyes at his touch. How I love his touch.

"We could stop by the orphanage in the district and see if they have any prospects" Peeta says smiling.

"That would be great thanks love" I say as I yawn and close my eyes and nuzzle into my bread-boys chest. After five-minutes I am dreaming of the kid we could be adopting. Peeta and I are walking in the district four orphanage a young girl with blue eyes and blonde hair is sitting in the corner. Peeta goes over to her and I follow him. Peeta gets down on his knees and I do to. The girl looks up at us and smiles nervous at us. Peeta begins to speak in a soft gentle voice as he introduces himself and then me.

"Hey sweetheart, whats your name?

"My name is Ellie" she says in a whisper

"That's a beautiful name" I say and I get a grin from her.

"How old are you rain?"Peeta asks

"I am five years old" she says cutely

"Rain would you like to come home with us?" I ask and she nods. We sign the papers and make our back to our house with Ellie in my arms. I feel myself starting to wake up. I open my eyes and I see my favorite pair of cerulean eyes looking at me.

"Nice dream love?" he asks.

"Yeah it was" I say and I begin to tell him about Ellie and when I'm done he smiles down.

"Lets go down to the orphanage when Daniel is gone and bring that little cutie home." He says. In answer I dive into his arms and hug him

"Thank you" I say.

"You're welcome Kat my love" Peeta says.

Just minutes later Peeta and are wrapped in each other embrace feeling happy and content.


	5. Chapter 5

**Young Huntress,Young Musician and The Young Flame Chapter 5**

**Idina's point of view**

**I am so proud of my little brother. He is so musically gifted. His music is so wonderful. I walk over and hug him. "I am going to miss you Daniel" I say. **

**"Thanks Dee, I believe you have some news as well?" Daniel says smile at me.**

**"Oh its not important" I say not wanting to take the attention away from Daniel. **

**"Oh don't be silly, its not everyday that the daughter of the Mockingjay gets picked to participate in Panem's national archery competition." Daniel says as all the attention is turned to the eldest Mellark child. Momma comes over and hugs me. **

**"I am so proud of you Idina, but why didn't you tell us?" momma asks **

**"I didn't want to take the attention away from my brother" I say smiling. **

**"Oh my schooling can wait until you kick butt at the competition" Daniel says. **

**"When is it?" momma asks as I hand her the paper with official dates and times. **

**"Its the month after Daniel starts school" I say. **

**"Whoa, well do you want to go shoot some arrows?" Momma asks as she moves towards the door leading to the back yard. She grabs her quiver and bow and heads out. Papa follows right behind her. Momma smiles once she realizes what papa is doing. **

**"I'll meet you out there I'm going to go tell Grandpa and Grandma about it" I say smiling **

**"Okay my young huntress" momma says only half-listening as papa takes her hand in his. I take off from my house and walk over to my grandparent's house. Its a summer day that feels like fall. The leaves are beginning to turn. **

**I look over and see arrow and quiver and their pups all laying around. The moment I take a step towards my grandparents house their ears perk up and without warning seven dogs are heading my way. I don't run I stand my ground when they are five feet away I kneel down. **

**"Hey guys" I say as I get rammed into by one of the pups. **

**"Hey Cinna" I say to the all black one whose nuzzling me." **

**"Someone say my name?" I hear a voice call behind me. I turn and there standing behind me is my uncle Cinna wearing his usual outfit of black and on his eyes is the faints trace of golden eye-liner. There are several bags that are behind him. **

**"Uncle Cinna!" I say getting up and running to him. **

**"Hello Miss Idina" Cinna says as I run into his arms. **

**"What are you doing here?" I ask when we break apart. **

**"I just wanted to see my favorite family and my favorite niece" he says winking at me as the door to the house opens and Hunter and Daniel walk out. They see Cinna and their eyes goes wide and a huge smile crosses their faces. **

**"Uncle Cinna!" they say together as they run to us. **

**"I'll catch up with you later Uncle" I say as I continue to my grandparent's house. **

**"Looking forward to it Miss Idina" Cinna says the boys approach. Three minutes later I am entering the house of my Grandpa Haymitch and Grandma Rochelle. **

**Cinna's point of view**

**"Hey little-flame" I says as Hunter launches himself into my arms. **

**"Hey Mr. composer" I say clapping Daniel on his shoulder. Daniel just blushes as he hugs me. **

**"What are you doing' here uncle Cinna?" Hunter asks as I set him down and we start walking into the house. **

**"Well I heard about all the good things happening to this family so I decided to stop by." I say as I grab my bags.**

** I hear something going on in the backyard and I turn to my nephews. I give them a look **_is your momma?" they nod. _**I put my finger to my lips and they nod. We make our way quietly into the backyard. We are all walking on quiet tread so they wont hear us. The sons of the Mockingjay and I take cover in brush surrounding the house. Unless Katniss and Peeta come closer there's no chance of them seeing us. **

**The Mockingjay is in her element today. She is completely focused and is hitting bulls-eye after bulls-eye. Hunter and Daniel are watching her with such adoration. After five minutes I turn to the boys and kneel down in front of them. **

**"Stay here, I am going to surprise your momma" I says smiling and the boys nod. I whistle the Mockingjay tune that my Mockingjay used to signal little rue years ago. Katniss ears perk up as she looks around for the source of the sound. She goes over to the other side of the yard not seeing me. I catch Peeta's eye and he smiles I give him the same look I gave the boys who have ran to their papa after I whistled. **

**The three are smiling as their wife and mama come back to the target which I hide behind. Katniss looks over at them **

**"Guess there was nothing there" she says as she sets up. the arrows gets out of her grasp and she turns around to get it. I take this moment to come up behind her and place my hand on her shoulders. **

**"Remember girl on fire, I'm still betting on you" I whisper. **

**Katniss's Point of view**

**I could have sworn I heard rue's tune coming from the woods. I go over to the woods and stare into them. I see nothing. I walk back to my target and pick up my bow. I turn back to Peeta **

**"Guess there was nothing there" I say to what I thought was just Peeta but hunter and Daniel are there too. I set my bow up and the arrow gets away from me and I turn away from the target to get it. The next thing I know I'm feeling to strong hands on my shoulders. I think its Peeta who couldn't contain himself so he came over. Then I hear it. **

**"Remember Girl on fire I'm still betting on you" the owner of the strong hands says. I smile because I would know that voice anywhere and him being here is just another blessing. I turn around and find myself staring into one of four men who I absolutely adore eyes. Cinna's.**

**"Cinna!" I say throwing down my bow and hugging him tightly. **

**"Hello Mockingjay" He says smiling. "Excellent shooting my girl" he adds looking at the target. **

**"Thank-you" I say. "What brings you to twelve Cinna?" I ask as Cinna and I head back to Peeta and the boys. **

**"Well I heard about all the good things that were happening to this family so I thought I'd stop by" he says as he shakes Peeta's hand. "Good to see you Peeta" he says. **

**"Good to see you too Cinna" Peeta says before wrapping his arms around my waist holding me close. I lean back until my back is flushed with Peeta's chest. **

**"Well should we head inside for Hot-chocolate and cheese-buns?" I ask looking from my kids to Peeta and Cinna. In answer the kids take off running and are gone within seconds. **

**"I think that's a yes, my love" Peeta says leaning forward and kissing my head. **

**"I think so too" I say. **

**"Give me a second I've gotta get my bags out front" Cinna says. Peeta and I start to follow him but Cinna stops us. Insisting that he can get them because they contain surprises. "I'll meet you inside" He shouts as he leaves the backyard. Ten-minutes later Peeta, the kids, Cinna and I are in the family room and my former stylist is beginning to unload the presents and handing them out to each of us. There's a ding coming from the kitchen. Peeta gets up and I follow him. **

**"Cheese buns and Hot-chocolate are ready I'll be right back" Peeta says. **

**"Ill come with you" I say as I take his hand. Peeta leads us into the kitchen and when we are alone he brings me into him. **

**"What do you say to us going down tomorrow to the orphanage and bring that little cutie home?" Peeta asks as he holds me. I feel a smile on my face. I look up at Peeta and see he's smiling. **

**"Do you really mean that?" I ask as the image of my sweet little Ellie enters my mind. **

**"Yes I do, I saw the way your eyes went sad when you realized your two eldest kids were leaving"Peeta says as he caresses my face which he begins to kiss. **

**"Yes of course I do my love, I mean I've been thinking of her a lot too" Peeta says **

**"Oh Peeta" I say hugging him as ears in my eyes. "Thank you" I whisper. **

**"You're welcome my love" Peeta says as he wipes my tears away with his thumb. "Come on Love lets go give everyone a cheese-bun and hot-chocolate and then later on we can dream about our little-girl." he says as he takes the tray with hot-chocolate while I carry the cheese-buns. Peeta sets the tray on the coffee-table and I set the by it and then we settle on the couch. **

**"Momma, Papa look what uncle Cinna gave me" hunter says holding up the next couple of books in the Adventures of the Mockingjay series. **

**"That's awesome dearest" I say as he hands me one of the books. As I look at it I see a person who looks very familiar. I look closer and see my face on the book, only its not my face its a cartoon version of me. I'm in my Mockingjay suit holding my bow over my shoulder. I'm probably doing the whole ****_Fire is catching and if we burn you burn with us bit.._**

**"Peeta take a look at this book and tell me what you see" I say handing the book to him **

**"OK my love" he says looking at the book. "well I'll be a son of a baker, its you" he says looking up at me.**

**"So I'm guessing you saw the art work" Cinna says speaking. **

**"We did" Peeta and I say nodding. **

**"What do you think?" he asks looking at us intently. I get up which prompts Cinna to get up to as well. "We love it, its an honor to be apart of your book." I say which makes Cinna smile. **

**"Momma look what uncle Cinna gave me" Daniel says walking over to me. I look up and see a bag of paper and fine pencils that are just meant for music writing. "That's beautiful Daniel" I say. **

**"Katniss wheres Idina, I have something for her" Cinna asks hold a bag. I am about to speak when I hear it.**

**"Someone call my name?" Idina asks as she stands in the door way. **

**"I did Idina" Cinna calls motioning her over. "Now miss Idina, I hear you are going to the national archery contest in the capitol in two months. Idina nods. "Well why not look the part" Cinna says handing her a box. **

**Idina's Point of view**

**Uncle Cinna passes me a box and I open it. Inside is a beautiful dark brown leather jacket, long flowing black cargo-pants and a soft tag-less short sleeved shirt. I think I'm almost down with the contents my hand grazes something leather. I take a closer look and its reveled to be stunning pair of black hunting boots. I look up from the content with tears in my eyes. I walk over to Cinna who is sitting next to Momma and give him a hug. **

**"Thank you so much, I love it!" I say smiling.**

**"I'm glad you do my young huntress" Cinna says smiling.**

**"I'm going to go try it on" I say taking the box and leaving the room. **

**Katniss's point of view**

**Cinna continues to hand out gifts. He gives Peeta cookware which Peeta is ecstatic about as well as his fire tuxedo from his interview with Caesar before his first games. **

**"Thank you Cinna!" Peeta says smiling and shaking the mans hand. Cinna nods as he turns to me. **

**"Now Katniss, my beautiful Mockingjay,my girl on fire, I've got some surprises for you" Cinna says pulling several boxes out from behind the couch.**

**"Here open this one" Cinna says handing me a thin box. Hunter and Daniel come around a watch me open it and Peeta puts his shoulder around me. I open the thin box and look inside. When I realize what it is, my eyes fill with tears. **

**"What is it momma?" the boys ask together. **

**"It's my Mockingjay bow, boys" I say taking it out and feeling it, its humming just like it did years ago. "Where did you find this Cinna?" I ask as I watch the boys examine my bow. **

**"I found it at an auction, Kat" Cinna says. "They thought that it was just a worthless bow but Beetee sent me a exact picture of it so it made it easy to find it." Cinna says as he brings out the quiver and the arrows that are wrapped in protective covers. **

**"Thank you, I will cherish it forever" I say. Cinna is about to hand me another box when my beautiful daughter makes her reappearance.**

**She looks amazing, the pants, shirt look loose but comfortable on her sixteen-year old body. The boots look stunning blending into the pants. Idina puts the leather jacket on the look is complete. The emblem of my ****Mockingjay is just over her heart, her name Idina Mellark is just underneath it.**

**"Idina you look amazing" I say getting up and hugging my daughter. **

**"Thanks momma, I can only hope that I can measure up to you" Idina says looking up at me. **

**"Idina my dear you already do measure up to me in so many ways then one" I say caressing her face. **

**"Thanks momma, I love you, I hope I make you proud"**

**"You will darling, you will" I say.**

**Cinna spends the rest of the day with Mellark family, Play with the kids when they play with arrow, quiver and the puppy's He is flattered that they named one of the pups the all-black one after him. "He looks just like me" he says as the pup looks at him with his black eyes. "That's what we were thinking too Cinna" Katniss says smiling. **

**The evening comes and goes and Cinna goes to the house to the right of us and settles in. Katniss and Peeta walk back to the house and see the kids curled up with their gifts their uncle gave them. Katniss puts a blanket over Idina while Peeta puts one on Daniel and Hunter. They turn of the lights and heads upstairs. Fifteen-minutes later they are crawling into bed and laying in an embrace.**

** Katniss and Peeta dream of the cute little blonde girl that they are going to bring home tomorrow. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Young Huntress,Young Musician and The Young Flame Chapter 6**

**The next morning Katniss and Peeta awake feeling excited and refreshed. The Mockingjay turns to Peeta and lays her head on his shoulder as the baker tucks a hair behind her ear. They lay in bed for a while. About an hour later. Katniss decides to get up. **

**"****Hey where you going?" Peeta says in protest as he grabs her leg **

**"****I'm just going hunting for a little while" Katniss says. **

**"****No don't leave me" Peeta says as he tries to pull her back. **

**"****Do you wanna come with me?" Katniss asks looking into those beautiful cerulean eyes that she loves. **

**In answer Peeta quickly gets dressed as does Katniss. Ten-minutes later they are dressed and head down to the kitchen where Idina is wearing pj's. Peeta goes over to the fridge and pulls out some leftover chicken,cheese and crackers, raspberries and blackberries. Katniss puts her game bag up so Peeta can use it to store the food. **

**"****Hey morning momma and papa, why are you up?" Idina asks as she makes hot-chocolate. **

**"****Your papa and I are going hunting" Katniss says going over and picking up her bow and quiver.  
"OK have fun, and papa" Idina says and Peeta looks at her smiling. "Don't be too loud" she laughs. **

**"****Ha ha ha, very funny!" Peeta says as he puts Idina in a head-lock. Idina giggles. **

**"****Idina will you take care of your brothers for us?" Katniss asks **

**"****Sure momma, have fun" Idina says going to the kitchen. Peeta takes his girls hand and Katniss looks over at him. "Shall we my love?" Peeta asks smiling and leading her the front door. In answer Katniss giggles as she follows. They walk hand in hand into the forest. Katniss looks over her shoulder, she knows that no one care if they hunt anymore but old habits die hard. There's a light breeze, its still dark but the sun is due to rise any moment. Peeta suggests that they sit under a tree and watch the sunrise. Katniss agrees and leads him to a spot which they reach five-minutes later. **

**"****Here we are my love" Katniss says as she sets her game-bag down on the forest floor. **

**"****This is a beautiful spot, love" Peeta says sitting down and leaning his back against the tree. **

**"****I knew you would like it" Katniss says laying her bow next to the game-bag. **

**"****Come here Kat" Peeta says as he motions to her to come over to him which she does. Katniss sits down next her amazing baker, who makes her so happy on so many levels and lays her head on Peeta's shoulder. **

**"****You don't look very comfortable up there" he whispers in her ear his breath tickling her ear.**

**"****then what do you suggest Peeta?" Katniss asks feeling relaxed. **

**"****Move your head down to the crook of my arm."Peeta suggest as he gently moves her head down to his arm. When he is done Peeta moves his hand back. **

**"****Better?" he asks holding her close to him. **

**"****Amazingly better" Katniss says as she feels Peeta wrap his arms around her body. The Mockingjay must have fallen asleep because the next thing she feels is Peeta playing with her hair just like he did that amazing day when she had her head in Peeta's lap as his hands go still. **

**"****Whats up?"**

**"****I wish I could freeze this moment right here right now and live in it forever" Peeta whispers and katniss is silent for a bit before she speaks. **

**"****Ok" she says reaching up and brushing his blonde curls out of his face. Katniss moves her hand back but Peeta catches it and holds it in his big one. Katniss closes her eyes as Peeta starts to caress her face. **

**"****So you'll allow it my love?" he asks **

**"****I'll allow it" Katniss says completely relaxed **

**"****Good now just sit back and enjoy the sunrise" Peeta says softly as they watch the sun slowly start to rise. The sky is a dark blue then ever so slowly it starts to get lighter. The two nibble on chicken and cheese and crackers as the world begins to lighten around them. Then the blue mixes with a orange and yellow. Then finally the sun makes an appearance. **

**"****So radiant, just like a certain Mockingjay" Peeta says as he rubs Katniss's arms. The contact makes her shiver slightly which makes Peeta tighten his hold on her. Katniss looks up at Peeta and sees him staring at the sunrise. She knows that look to well it the look Peeta's face takes on when he memorizing something. Katniss lays her head on his shoulder. Three-minutes later Peeta blinks again and turns to her. **

**"****Got it" he says winking at her. **

**"****Come on Peeta, lets go hunting and then head back home to get changed to go down to the orphanage." Katniss says getting up and holding out a hand to help Peeta up. They hunt for an hour before heading back home. "Thanks for letting me come along love" Peeta says as they reach the house. **

**"****You're very welcome" Katniss says as she takes off her muddy hunting boots and leaves them outside. **

**"****I think we should tell the kids that they are going to have a new baby sister."Peeta says and Katniss nods "Thats a good idea" she adds as she takes off her quiver. **

**They head inside the kids are in the living room all sipping hot-chocolate. Hunter rushes over to them and hugs his momma and papa. **

**"****I've missed you" he says to them. **

**"****We've missed you too little-flame" Katniss says smiling and ruffling her little-boys hair. "Kids could you come and sit in front of us" Peeta says as Katniss gives him a look to go ahead. **

**"****OK papa" they say together. Once they are seated in front of their parents Katniss continues **

**"****Kids your Papa and I have something to tell you" Katniss says as she clutches Peeta's hand. **

**"****You are going to have a baby sister" Peeta says looking at his three kids. The Mellark parents watch as three pairs of eyes go wide. Idina looks excited and comes to hug her parents. Daniel has a huge smile on his face as he joins his parents and sister. There's the sound of a whimper a pattering of small feet retreating and a door slamming upstairs. The four look around and see that Hunter is missing. Katniss looks at Peeta.**

**"****I'll go talk to him" Katniss says getting up and heading for the stairs. **

**"****I'll come with you"Peeta says following her. They sprint upstairs and as they get to hunters room they can hear whimpers coming from inside. Katniss and Peeta enter and see hunter laying on his stomach clutching his pillow and crying. He look up at us. **

**"****Go away!" He cries **

**"****Hunter why are you upset?" Katniss asks. She knows the answer she just wants to hear it from her boy. **

**"****Because you and papa will love the baby more then me"Hunter says as he cries. Katniss pulls hunter into her lap. The boy tries to resist but he nuzzles into his momma's chest. **

**"****Hunter Haymitch-David Blake Everdeen-Mellark,** **we will always love you. Katniss says. She's about to continue when Peeta whispers something in her ear. Katniss nods and turns back to their son whose looking at them with a confused look. "Wasgoingon?" he asks. **

**"****Hunter would you want to come with us?" Peeta asks **

**"****Come with you where?" Hunter asks **

**"****You could come with us and pick out your baby sister" Katniss says.**

**"****Really?"**

**"****Absolutely"**

**"****Ok" Hunter says hugging his parents. **

**"****Alright well,I am going to get into the shower" Katniss says giving Peeta and Hunter a kiss before leaving. "Peeta could you get Hunter into a nice shirt and pants, please, I want us to look our best."Katniss says. **

**"****Alright love, I'll be up in a minute Peeta says. Katniss nods and leaves. Three-minute later, they hear the shower turn on. **

**"****Alright little-flame, let's get you dressed" Peeta says going to the closet and pulls out a pair of black dress-pants and a light blue collard shirt and Hunters black boots. **

**"****Here you go son, get dressed and we'll leave in ten-minutes" Peeta says.**

**"****Alright papa" Hunter says.**

**Fifteen-minutes the three are ready to leave. Katniss is wearing a light-blue summer dress with matching shoes. Peeta is wearing black pants and a cream-colored shirt and black boots. Hunter is dressed in a blue shirt and black pants and black boots. **

**"****Well don't you two look adorable" Katniss says as she comes back downstairs. Hunter and Peeta just stare at her. "Is it too much?" Katniss asks looking down at herself. Hunter comes over and gently tugs on his moms dress. "Yes Dearest?"Katniss says looking down at him. **

**"****You look like an angel momma" Hunter whisper **

**"****Thank you dearest, you look adorable" Katniss says as she makes her way to the front door. Before she can take two steps she feels a warm hand on her wrist and looks up to see Peeta pulling her into him.**

**"****He's right you know" he whispers as he gives her a kiss. **

**"****I know I know" Katniss whispers back tears starting to form in her eyes. **

**"****Don't cry my love" Peeta says wiping her tears away Katniss smiles which makes Peeta smile. "There's my girl who was the Mockingjay and changed a nation" He adds. **

**"****Come on my love lets go bring that blonde haired and blue-eyed little cutie named Ellie home" He says opening the door Katniss nods and follows him out. Hunter comes up between his parents and grabs their hands and the three of them make their way to the orphanage. **


	7. Chapter 7

**The Young Huntress,Young Musician and Young Flame Chapter 7**

**Katniss's Point of view**

**Ten-minutes later we arrive at the orphanage. Peeta stops us and Hunter and I look up at him. **

**"****Whats going on papa?" Hunter asks looking up at Peeta. **

**"****0h nothing young-flame, we are just composing ourselves before we had inside."Peeta says looking his son over. "You look cool son very cool" He says which makes the lad giggle. Peeta turns to me. I have a layer of sweat on my forehead, Peeta pulls out a handkerchief and dabs at my face. I also realize that I am shaking. I turn away about to run but then I feel a warm hand hold my arm and I look up at Peeta. **

**"****It's ok my love, you can do this" He says holding me. **

**"****Are we making the right decision?" I ask my voice laced with doubt. **

**"****Katniss look at me" Peeta says say tilting my face so I have to look at him. "When ever I see your face when you talk about that sweet little girl you are happier then I've ever seen you. And I want you to be happy" Peeta says smiling. **

**"****And I cant wait to play with little Ellie" Hunter says chiming and this makes me smile. **

**"****You ready to meet your little sister?" I ask**

**"****Yes momma" Hunter says smiling up at me. **

**"****You ready to do this my love?" Peeta asks**

**"****Yeah I'm sure" I say looking into my husband and Sons eyes. Peeta and hunter smile as they hear this. "Well come on then momma/ my love" they both say taking my hand and we head into the orphanage. When we enter the receptionist looks up at us. We immediately recognize her. Its my little-sister Prim. **

**"Oh hello Katniss, Peeta and little hunter" Prim says looking up at me. "What brings you here?" she asks**

**"I want a little sister" Hunter says speaking up and beating me to it.**

**"Prim what are you doing here?" I ask looking at my sister.**

**"Well lets just say I thought I'd take a brake from healing and become a social-worker to get all the kids here in a family that cares about them"She says smiling. Hunter is getting restless but clearly very excited. **

**"****Ok little man, what kind of sister would you like?" Prim asks coming around and sitting next to hunter on the couch. Peeta is sitting on the armchair, I sit in his lap as we listen to Hunter tell my sister what he wants. **

**"****I want a five year old sister with blonde hair and blue eyes"Hunter says as prim writes it down. He looks over at us and we tell him to continue. "She's got to love playing,puppies and the Mockingjay" He adds as we chuckles loving how cute our son is. Prim laughs to**

**"****Well I think I have just the girl for you" Prim says getting up and motioning us to follow her. Hunter giggles as Peeta picks him up and puts him on his shoulder. Prim leads us to the back room. "In this room is the most adorable little girl you will ever meet." Prim says as she lets us into a room with a small bed and dresser. My eyes gaze around the room and land on a blonde little girl laying on the bed covered in a blanket she's a clutching her doll and sucking her thumb with her first. She's wearing a light blue dress her feet are bare. I do see a pair of worn out sandals.**

**"****Ellie?" Prim calls in a soft voice, careful not to scare the child.**

**"****Yes Miss Pwrim" Ellie says in her cute five-year-old voice. **

**"****How are you doing today sweetheart?" Prim says motioning to us to come in **

**"****I'm fwine Miss Pwrim" Ellie says looking over at us. "Miss Pwrim who is that standing behind you?"she asks. Ellie doesn't take her eyes off of us as Prim begins to talk to the adorable girl who we have already fallen for. **

**"****Well Ellie, that is Katniss and Peeta Mellark and their son Hunter, they are interested in adopting you" Prim says smiling. Ellie eyes go wide as she takes off her blanket,setting down her dolly and comes over to us. I kneel down in front of her. **

**"****Hi my name is Ellie Faith Mellark, I am years old"She says cutely. **

**"****Hello Ellie my name is Katniss" I say smiling. **

**"****Kat-niss?" she says looking at me**

**"****That's right Princess" I say smiling as Ellie giggles while Peeta introduces himself. **

**"****Hey there Ellie, my name is Peeta" Peeta says kindly. His eyes giving off a caring glow. **

**"****Pee-ta?"she asks looking at him. **

**"****That's right Princess" He says reach out and caressing her face. I look over at my son who up until now has been brave but now is shaking slightly. **

**"****Hunter it's okay she won't hurt you" I say as my son nods. **

**"****Hey Ellie, my name is Hunter" Hunter says smiling softly at his soon to be sister or so he hopes. **

**"****Hi Hun-ter" Ellie says sounding it out making Hunter smile. "Do you wanna color wif me?" she asks. **

**"****Can I momma?" Hunter asks looking over at me. I nod **

**"****OK let's go" Ellie says leads them over to the table where several coloring books and crayons are waiting. We watch the two play. Its almost as if she belongs with our family. Ellie is very attached to Hunter and vice versa. "Do you like playing Ellie?" Hunter asks as he takes a change at conversation. Ellie nods shyly. "Great, Me too" He says. "What about puppies do you like puppies?" He asks. "I do as long as I can pet them and stuff " Ellie says. Hunter just smiles his eyes saying that if she likes the next question then he will like her. "Do you like mockingjays?" he asks taking a glance at me. **

**"****My papa told me befoe he died that on of my relatives married a girl who that when she sang all of mockingjay's would fall silent"Ellie says sniffling at the memory. Hunter instinctively places a arm around her shoulder which she nuzzles into too. To everyones surprise Ellie whistles the mockingjay tune. "I'll take that as a yes, sister ellie" Hunter says smiling as they go back to coloring. Peeta and I turn our attention back to my little sister **

**"****Prim how long has she been here?" Peeta asks looking over his shoulder watching his son play his daughter. **

**"****Kat she's been here for two years" Prim says sadly. "Her parents died and someone brought her to us. **

**"****That's horrible" I say leaning into Peeta shoulder. **

**Prim goes on to tell them more about Ellie's past. **

**"****Her full name is Ellie Faith Mellark and she was the daughter of Sam and Andrea Mellark. Peeta looks up at this last piece of information. "Peeta whats wrong?" I ask taking his hand. **

**Peeta's Point of view:**

**"****Her parents were my aunt and uncle" I say looking at the beautiful girl. "I had no idea they were back in town" he says. **

**"****Do you still want adopt her?" Prim asks. I look at my Katniss then looks over at Prim with a smile. My eyes sparkle as I say "Absolutely" **

**"****Hunter, will you to come here please" I say calling to my son **

**"****Bye Ellie, Coming Papa" Hunter says sadly coming over. There's the sound of someone crying Katniss looks over and see's Ellie has tears in her eyes. My heart stops as I hear her heartbreaking sobs. I look over at my wife who is begging to take her with us. **

**"****Please papa?" hunter says in a whisper. How can I say now to those to faces? I can't I love these to more then life it's self. **

**"****Alright lets take her home" I whisper softly enough so Ellie cant hear me. Katniss gives me a what are you doing. I return it with a look that says just play along and kat nods. **

**"****Well I guess we'll head home" I says as we get up and make our way outside Ellie is still crying quietly. **

**"****Please can I come with you Pee-ta?" Ellie says sounding it out while she sniffles. Peeta pretends that he didn't hear her. He catches those big beautiful eyes in the window, disappointment fully visible. Ellie runs to the bed and cries into her pillow. Her cries echoing around her room.**

**"****Can you tell her now?" Hunter asks beginning to cry himself. **

**"****Go get your sister son" I says smiling. **

**"****Really you mean it?" he asks. **

**"****I really do now go" I say. Im not kidding when I tell you that that boys face goes into a huge smile as he runs in to get his new little sister. **

**"****Ellie?" Hunter calls kindly **

**"****Oh hey hun-ter" Ellie says turning away from the wall to look at him. The girls eyes are red from crying. **

**"****Get your dolly, and blanket" Hunter says beginning to fold up her blanket. When its folded he puts it under his arm, Ellie does whats Hunter tells her to do. **

**"****Alright why don't we get you packed" Hunter says. Ellie nods and out a small suitcase and begins to pack it. A few shirts, a few pairs of pants.**

**"****Ok im ready" she says waiting for the next thing. **

**"****Do you want this?" Hunter asks hold up a picture that on the nightstand. **

**"****Yes thank you" she says as she puts it safely in her bag. **

**"****You forget anything?" Hunter asks. Ellie nods her head no. **

**"****Alright come on lets go home" He says and Ellie smiles as Hunter takes her hand and guides her out of the room. They find Katniss and I outside. Katniss picks her up and Ellie puts her head on her shoulder. I am just finishing up the paperwork. I sign my name and then Katniss signs too. **

**"****There you go guys she's all yours" Prim says happily. She's all ours I have a feeling she'll fit right in. I walk over to where my family is. **

**"****Are you ready to go home Princess?" The mockingjay asks her new little chick. Ellie's eyes begin to tear up. She looks from Katniss to me. **

**"****You really want me?" she asks as she looks into Katniss's gray eyes. **

**"****Oh Princess of course we do" Katniss and I say together. Ellie whispers something in my girls ear. **

**"****Can I call you my momma?" She asks Katniss **

**"****Well of course you can, Princess Ellie" Katniss says **

**"****Ok m-m-mama" Ellie says testing it out and automatically liking how it sounds. "Pee-ta?" Ellie calls to me and I come right over to my queen and my newest princess. "mama ask him for me pwease" Ellie says shyly.**

**"****She wants to know if she can call you papa" Katniss says as Ellie lays her head on her mama's shoulder. **

**"****Oh well sure you can Princess" I says. Ellie nods and hunter smiles. We say one final goodbye to Prim. And then the four of us walk home feeling happier then we have in years and that was pretty good. **


	8. Chapter 8

**The Young Huntress,Young Musician and Young Flame Chapter 8**

The Mellark's have just left and Prim goes back to her desk and is right in the middle of her work then Portia comes in

"Hey Primrose, whats going on?" a women with blonde hair and black eyes ask She's dressed on all black but she looks professional. She has a stack of papers in her hands which she sets on her desk before she turns to Prim.

"Oh hey Portia, I was just showing Katniss and her husband around they just adopted little Ellie Faith" Prim says.

Portia's gets a smile across her face

"They did? That's a good match, she will fit good in with the Mellark family" Portia says still smiling suddenly wanting to see her favorite tribute to dress during the seventy-fourth and seventy-fifth games.

"Yes they just barely left" Prim says looking up at her friend and co-worker. "Uh-oh Ellie forgot her stuffed kitty" she says getting up and picking it up from the ground. Portia is at her desk across from prim, she picks up a picture of Katniss, Peeta,Cinna and herself.

"Oh I can give it to her Prim" Portia says smiling pulling on her jacket.

"I'm sure Peeta will love to see you" Prim says smiling as Portia opens the door and heads out. "Good luck"

"Thanks Prim"Portia says as she takes off running with the prospect of seeing Peeta running through her head.

**Ellie's Point of view**

I am still in my mama's arms as we walk back home. I still can't believe that I am adopted. My new brother hunter is running around playing I can see a small notebook and pencil in his hand as write something down. I wonder what it is.

I hear a mockingjay call and call out to it, it surprisingly responds to me. I hear momma laugh

"Ellie?" momma asks looking down at me a smile still on her face

"Yeah momma?" I ask looking up at her.

"Would you like to hear me sing along the way home?" she asks

"Ok momma" I say as my papa comes over and holds mommas hand

Deep in the meadow, Under the willow

A bed of grass a soft green pillow

Lay down you head and close your sleepy eyes

And when again you open the sun will rise

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray, Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Momma finishes singing and everyone is silent, I look over at papa and see he has tears in his eyes. "You're right every-time you sing the birds fall silent."He whispers. My ears perk up as something registers. "What did you say papa?" I ask as he pulls me out of mamas arms and into his.

"I said my little-princess when ever your momma sings all off the birds fall silent. Then it clicks.

"You're the one my papa was talking about" I say looking up into my papa's face.

"That I am princess, that I am" Peeta says smiling.

There's are footsteps coming up behind us and I see who it is and my face break into a huge grin as momms sets me down.

"Miss Portia!" I say happily as I wave and run over to her

"Hello cutie" Portia coming over to me and handing me whiskers and giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Whiskers!" I say smiling as I hold my stuffed kitty close.

"You forgot him at the community home, Prim found it and I decided to

"Hey what about me?" Hunter protests suddenly. "Hunter shush" Peeta and I say together. Portia's ears

perk up and she looks over at Peeta and I. Peeta's eyes widen as his gaze meets Portia's

"Portia?"

"Peeta?"

"Katniss my former stylist Portia is standing in front of me, real or not real" Papa asks clutching momma's hand.

"Real my love very real" Momma says kissing papa on the cheek as he opens his eyes.

"Portia it's so good to see you" Papa says as he hands me to momma and hugs my care-giver Miss Portia.

"Peeta Mellark, you look grand" Miss Portia says hugging my papa back.

"But how are you here I watched you die on live tv" Papa says tears in his eyes. Momma and I walk over wrap our arms around

I watch confused as my care-giver and my papa hug. Why are they acting this way? I start to feel tired and momma must see it in my eyes and invites Miss Portia over to dinner tonight so we can all check up.

"Tell Prim that she's invited too" Momma says smiling and Miss Portia nods and comes over to me.

"I'll see you guys later" Portia says coming over and giving me a kiss on the cheek "Be good little one" she says

"Yes miss Portia" I say giggling and hugging her back.

We get home and two big dogs make their way over to us. Momma sets me down and I run after my brother hunter, I get get half way to Hunter when the male dog comes straight at me.

"Momma help me" I say beginning to cry.

"Shh it's ok Princess its ok, it's just arrow coming over to say hello" Momma says as arrow comes over to momma and me. Momma kneels on the ground next to me her arm around me. I realize that I am shaking a little. Arrow comes over and sniffs me.

"Ellie it's ok, he's not going to hurt you " momma says

"Okay momma" I say standing up straight and as soon as I do Arrow begins to lick my face which makes me giggle. I reach out and pet him and he licks my hand and nuzzles into me. I giggle again and look up at momma who is smiling down at me.

"See that wasn't so bad was it princess?" she asks as she picks me up again.

"No momma"i say as two teenagers come to us. Are these my brothers and sister?

"Hey kids come meet your new little sister"Momma says as they come over. Mom sets me down on the ground and I take her hand. The girl has black hair and blue eyes and she's wearing black-cargo, white long-sleeved shirt and black hunting boots. She also carrying a bow and quiver of arrows. The boy with gray eyes and blonde hair he's wearing a dark blue shirt and jeans. The two smile down at me and I hide behind momma's legs

"Whose this?" the girl asks looking down at me

"Yeah whats your name little cutie?" the boy asks also friendly. I stay silent still shaking.

"M-m-my name is Ellie" I say and it comes out shakily

"Well hello Ellie I am Idina" the girl says as she kneels down in front of me.

"I-dina?" I say sound it out and looking at my big sister.

"That's right little sister" Idina says smiling at me. I walk over to her bravely and wrap my arms around her neck. "Its nice to meet you sister i-dina" I say as the boy clears his throat and my new sister and I break apart and I run back to mama. The boy kneels like Idina did and smiles warmly at me.

"Hello little-sister my name is Danny" the boy says

"Dan-ny?" I say looking at him just like I did to sister Idina.

"That's right little cutie" He says causing me to feel shy so I nuzzle into momma.

"Don't I get a hug?" Daniel asks

"Don't you wanna hug Daniel?" momma asks as I shake my head no causing Momma kneels down next to me. "Princess you have nothing to be afraid of, No-one is gonna hurt you " momma says gently and I nod. Just like when I asked if I could call momma my momma. I whisper in momma's ear. "Pwease tell them momma" I say begging her.

"What do you want me to say princess?" Momma asks and I whisper in her ear and she nods. "Okay princess" she says as I lay my head down on her shoulder.

"Ellie is very excited to be apart of this family" momma says and five pairs of eyes smile at me."She's just nervous.

**Idina's Point of view **

Oh my goodness could my adopted little-sister be any cuter? Answer I don't think so. Finally I have a little sister I can't wait to play with her and take care of her and protect her like momma and papa do for us kids. I really want to hold my little sister. I walk over to her and say "Ellie would it be ok I held you?" I ask.

"Okay" she says and momma passes her to me. "I am so happy you are my little-sister, little duck" I whisper and Ellie quacks quietly and I smile which earns me a giggle from her.

There's a sound and Ellie and I turn to see Momma laughing as she and Papa come over to my little-sister and I. Papa has his arms as he whispers into momma's ear as he walks up to us.

"Whats so funny momma?" Ellie asks as momma stops laughing

"Well princess, when you giggled after Idina called you little-duck, It brought back some good memories that my sister and I had together" momma says smiling at Ellie and I.

**Daniel's Point of view**

I watch my sister and little-sister interact with each other and I immediately know that I want that with Ellie too. I walk over to the two and kneel in front of Ellie. "Ellie can I hold you now?" I ask kindly. Ellie looks at Idina who nods and Ellie climbs out of Idina's lap and crawls into my lap and she lays her head on my shoulder.

"I love you dan-ny" she says and my heart melts.

"Come on kids lets go show Ellie her new home" momma says as she takes Ellie from me so I can get up. Ellie puts her head on momma's shoulder. I can see that she's started shaking again but that stops when momma holds her close as she whispers. "Welcome home my little golden haired Princess"


	9. Chapter 9

**The Young Huntress,Young Musician and Young-flame **

**Chapter 9**

The Mellark family head inside their house and Ellie looks around in awe."This is bigger then the children's home" she whispers as reaches into her pocket and pulls out the picture. Ellie looks at it and burst into tears. "I miss you momma" she cries into Katniss's shoulder. The newest little Mellark drops the photo and wraps her arms around the Mockingjay's neck and burrows into Katniss's shoulder still shaking.

"Kids why don't you go do something by yourself and we'll call you when we are going to show your little-sister around the house" Peeta says smiling at his to eldest kids.

"Alright papa" the kids say together. Daniel and Idina take off but Hunter stays put.

"Can I stay papa?" the boy asks pleadingly.

"I don't know buddy" Peeta says uncertainly

"I can help papa" he says.

"Alright buddy you can stay" Peeta says.

"Ellie are you okay?" Hunter asks smiling at his sister. Ellie looks over at hunter and nods before looking away as Katniss tries to calm the crying girl down Peeta picks up the picture and sees a man and a women with little Ellie nestled in-between them. The man has blonde hair and blue eyes and is wearing a jeans and a cream-colored shirt with a white apron that has flour on it. The women with wearing a blue skirt and black short-sleeved shirt. Ellie is wearing a yellow summer dress and is holding a flower up to her nose.

"Whose that papa?" Hunter asks looking at the picture of his unknown aunt and uncle.

"That buddy is Ellie and her papa and mama" Peeta whispers and Hunter just nods.

Peeta gets an idea and turns to Katniss who smiles at him. Ellie whispers something in her mama's ear and Katniss chuckles.

"What did she say love?" Peeta asks as he wraps his arms around his wife.

"Can I tell him princess?" she asks.

"Okay" Ellie says

"She says she thinks you look just like her papa" Katniss says.

"Kat, let me hold her" Peeta says holding out his arms to his little-princess.

"Papa" Ellie says no longer sobbing as she runs into Peeta's chest

"Shh it's ok Princess Ellie" Peeta says as he caresses her little face.

"You have the same blue eyes my papa had" she whispers looking to Peeta's eyes and touching his cheek . Katniss gets an idea and goes into the kitchen and prepares a treat Hunter follows.

"Ellie did your papa ever make you cheese-buns?" Peeta asks as Ellie starts to calm down.

"Yeah and hot-chocolate" she whispers shakily. "We used to cuddle on the couch and have our snack Papa Peeta" Ellie says smiling at the memory. "Just papa,me and mama" she says. "and whiskers too" she adds holding up her kitty as Katniss walks in with a tray and hunter following.

"You are going to love these chess-buns Ellie" Hunter says and Ellie smiles

"Well we do the same thing" Katniss says as she sets down the tray. "Peeta why don't you pour the hot-chocolate and then we can dig in to the cheese-buns" she adds and Peeta nods.

"Come here princess Ellie " Katniss says as Ellie comes and crawls into her lap. Peeta pours the cocoa into four mugs.

" Come here Prince Hunter" Peeta says as he sits down and hunter comes to sit on his lap. The four just cuddle together and Ellie stops crying and cheers up after an hour.

"You feeling better Princess Ellie?" Peeta,Katniss and Hunter asks and Ellie nods because even though she's cheered up she's still completely shy which is something that no one could blame her for. Ellie Faith Mellark knew that she was safe and that she was wanted. Katniss stand up, turns around and faces her youngest daughter.

"Come on Princess, let's go show you your room" Katniss says kindly as she stretches out her hand to Ellie

"ok momma" Ellie says jumping up and taking her momma's hand. The two walk upstairs two minutes later they are followed by Peeta,Idina,Daniel and Hunter who comes over and holds Ellie's other hand as the family makes there way to Ellie's room.

"Here we are princess" Katniss says stopping outside a closed door. Peeta comes over and kneels in front of his newest little princess.

"Alright now Princess Ellie I need you to close your eyes before we take you inside your new room."Peeta says. Ellie begins to shake and Katniss's see it.

"Baby what's wrong?" She asks. Ellie comes over to her momma and whispers something. "Some kids at the home" and "really scared me" are what Peeta hears and his heart hurts as he thinks who would hurt his little girl.

"Well don't worry princess no-one is going to hurt you here, I promise little-duck" Katniss says as she hold Ellie close as she catches Peeta's eye giving him a "I'll explain later look" and Peeta nods. Ellie calms down and Katniss takes her little hand in her's.

"Ellie Faith Welcome home" Katniss says as Ellie opens the door and goes inside. Ellie looks around the room letting go of her momma's hand to go explore. Katniss turns to her family as Ellie wanders. The room is painted lavender and light-blue with white carpeting. There's a twin-size bed with white sheets Ellie runs her fingers over the bedspread. a nightstand stands with a lamp. A teddy bear sits on the bed and Ellie touches it and hugs it tightly. There's a closet that's awaiting Princess Ellie to put her clothes. There's a window and she sits on the window-seat still clutching her bear. Ellie begins to cry as she takes everything in. Katniss looks in and she knows that Ellie is having trouble adjusting. She takes off her worn-out sandals, After a minute she wipes her tears away still clutching her bear and whiskers as she lays on the bed sucking her thumb. Katniss closes the door leaving it open a crack as she turns to her family

"Look I think we should give Ellie some room to explore her room. This is all new to her and we don't want to overload her." Katniss says as the kid look disappointed but they nod. Idina goes downstairs and Daniel to his room.

Hunter is still looking at Ellie and waiting for the go ahead from his momma to go inside.  
"Can I go inside momma?" He asks as Katniss kneels down in front of him.

"Hunter why don't you go write this down so you won't forget all the details, it could be another story" Katniss says. Hunter tries to resist the need to write but fails. "Okay Momma, but come get me later" he says and Katniss nods.

"Mommy" Ellie's voice calls through the darkness.

"Let's go see how our princess is doing" Peeta says smiling and taking Katniss's hand as she nods. The two enter and the minute they step through Ellie comes slamming to them and looks up at her parents with tear-stained eyes.

"Oh Princess, is there something wrong with your room?"

"No momma, its perfect, I just can't believe that its mine"

"Believe it Ellie, it's yours" Peeta says smiling. Then it hits him somethings missing "I'll be right back"he says. Then five minutes later returns with a baby Mockingjay sitting on his shoulder and cage under his arm. Katniss's does the four note call and the bird comes to her and she strokes its breast. Ellie is looking in awe at the bird whose perched stockily on Peeta's shoulder.

"Do the call and he'll come to you princess" Peeta says.

Ellie dose the call and the baby jay makes it's way over to her and sits on her shoulder and nuzzles into her cheek which makes her giggle.

"So soft" she says.

"And he's all yours princess" Peeta says as Ellie smiles.

"Really papa?" she asks coming over to him

"Really princess" Peeta says opening his arms to her which Ellie bolts into. "You can name him anything you want" he says as Ellie pauses in thought as she think of the perfect name.

"His name is Samuel after my real papa" she whispers. "Because he told me about the greatest Mockingjay which is you momma" she adds looking at me and Katniss opens her arms and Ellie doesn't hesitate to run into them wrapping her arms around her momma's neck.

"Thank you so much for adopting me" She whispers

"You are so welcome little-one" Katniss says as Peeta comes over and joins his queen and newest little princess in a family hug. The three stand feeling quiet content. There's a knock on the door and Hunter sticks his head in.

"Can I come in momma" he asks

"It's Ellie's room you're gonna have to ask her" Katniss says smiling.

"Can I come in sister Ellie?" Hunter asks as Ellie looks at Katniss who nods. Ellie does the cutest thing ever, she walks over to Hunter and pulls her big brother into her new room. Halfway back to their momma and papa she hugs hunter tight and whispers something in his ear which makes him blush and then kiss her small cheek.

"You're welcome" he whispers as he puts his arm around his new little-sister. Hunter sits in his momma's lap. There's another knock on the door and Idina and Daniel stand in the doorway.

"Hey can we come in?" Idina asks her little-sister and Ellie nods as she runs to her big brother and big sister.

"Sure come in" Ellie says as she wraps her arms around her brother and sister.

"I see you found the bear I left for you on the bed" Idina says smiling as she picks up her sister.

"You left him for me?" Ellie asks looking at her sister as Idina nods "Thank you Idina" Ellie says hugging Idina.  
"You're welcome sweet Ellie" Idina says as Ellie lays her head on her shoulder.

The afternoon passes with the Mellark family playing around in Ellie's room. Sam the mockingjay is flying around their heads,singing and chirping. It was a fun way to spend an afternoon. Ellie yawns and falls sleep Peeta and Katniss tuck her in to bed and lay whiskers down her with Samuel in his cage on the nightstand cooing softly. Before they leave Katniss and Peeta kiss their little girl and walk out quietly.

**Ellie's Point Of View and her dream**

**I feel momma and papa tuck me in and I begin to dream. I'm back at the children's home minding my own business playing by myself when the bully a boy named Mark of the children's home spots me and comes over. ****_Please don't come over _****but the odds aren't in my favor. I try to get up but Mark pushes me down not letting me leave. Two more of his friends stand behind me. **

**"Come with us Mellark and I won't hurt you" Mark says as he grabs my arm.**

**"Ow no let go of me" I say struggling feeling tears in my eyes. **

**"We got a surprise for you Mellark," **

**"I don't want it" I say trying to get free **

**"To bad" **

**They lead me to a dark room and Mark opens the door. I don't want go in but they shove me in. I try to turn on the light but there isn't one I start to cry. "Someone help me please someone" I cry pounding at the door but no-one comes. Then things go from bad to worse. I hear something growl and turn around and see a big dog ten feet away. Its growling and snarling I turn back from the dog to the door. "Momma help me" I plead banging on the door. Then after ten-minutes I feel someone pick me up and hold me. I look up and see my real papa smiling down at me, my real momma is sitting next him smiling. They are both wearing all white and have wings coming out of their shoulders blades **

**"It's ok princess Ellie I've got you" papa Sam says in the dream. **

**"Papa?" I say looking at him as he holds me. **

**"Yes it's me baby-girl"papa says **

**"Momma?" I whisper looking my momma**

**"Hello pumpkin"Andrea Mellark says gliding over **

**"I miss you" I say **

**"I know you do and we miss you too but you you have a great family who loves you very much."Momma says **

**"I know I love them, papa did you know that momma Katniss is the mockingjay" I say looking into papa's eyes as he smiles and nods. There's a tingling sensation on my face as I hear as feel my limp body being picked up. **

**"We'll see you soon princess, we love you"Momma and papa say as they disappear into the darkness.**

**~End of Ellie's Dream~**

"It's ok princess I've got you"momma whispers in my ear. "You can wake up now" she says as I feel her caress my face and I wake up. The first thing I see is the lamp on my nightstand is on casting a yellow glow around the room. The room comes into focus and I see momma and papa sitting on either side of me. Idina and Daniel sit on the foot of the bed. Hunter is sitting right in front of me. A kind smile playing around his face. Even Sam is on my shoulder.

"Are you ok little sister?" Hunter asks me I nod as I climb into momma's lap.

"I had a nightmare momma" I say laying my head on her shoulder.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Papa asks as he rubs my back.

"Uh-huh but only with you and momma" I say and momma dismisses Idina, Daniel and Hunter.

Once they leave I begin to tell my nightmare to momma and papa. When I am done telling them I am curled in between them. They reassure me that I never have to go back to the children's home ever again and I believe them.

"Ellie I am going to go make dinner, what would you like?" Peeta asks kindly

"Maceroni and cheese" I say looking at him.

"That okay with you my love?" papa asks momma

"Sounds great"momma says as papa gets up. Momma and I both grab his arm.

"Yes princess?" he says

"Stay with us?" Momma and I say together in unison. Papa leans forward and kisses momma on the lips and then me on the forehead as he whispers to both of us

"Always!"


	10. Chapter 10

**The Young Huntress,Young Musician and Young-flame Chapter 10**

**Katniss's Point of view**

**Peeta leaves after he gives Ellie and I a kiss on the forehead for her and the lips for me. Ellie does the mockingjay call and Sam the mockingjay comes over and settles on her tummy where she starts to stroke his breast.**

**The small baby jay walks up and gives Ellie a kiss on her cheek as we go to sleep for a while longer then get up and get dressed for the dinner with Portia and Prim. Cinna,Haymitch are coming too. I am excited for Ellie to meet her uncle and grandfather. **

**"****Come on princess let's get you into the bathtub and then dressed for dinner" I say holding out my hand to her. Ellie stretches and takes my hand. **

**"****OK momma" she says as she follows me into the bathroom. I turn the water on warm and in just ten-minutes Ellie is in the warm water and I begin to wash her. All the dirt from the children's home comes off fast as I wash her body. **

**"****Princess did they ever give you a bath?" I ask and Ellie shakes her head no. **

**"****Well they did but it wasn't very often momma" Ellie says honestly I move on to wash her beautiful blonde hair making it shine like the golden sun. **

**"****Well we will make sure you're always clean" I say as I finish washing her body. **

**"****There we go princess" I say grabbing a towel, wrap it around her shivering body and lift her body. **

**"****What should I wear momma?" she asks as she gets dried off. I go into my closet and pull out a container that has Idina age five on it ****and open it and pull out a few dresses and hold them out to Ellie. **

**"Which one would you like princess?" I ask. Ellie looks them over and picks a white dress that falls to her ankles with a thin pink lining and a pair of white sandals. **

**"This one momma' she says holding the dress up. **

**"Excellent choice princess" I say as I help her but it on. **

**"You look beautiful" I say as she looks in the mirror. **

**"Thanks momma" she says as she begins to twirl in front of me. I smile as I watch her. I must be staring into space when she stops. **

**"****Momma?" she calls bringing me back from my thoughts. **

**"****Sorry baby-girl" I say smiling as I brush her hair. "Do you want me to braid your hair?" **

**"****Yes mommy, please braid my hair" Ellie says eagerly as she sits in front of me. I start to do it.  
"Momma, whose coming to dinner tonight?" she asks as I finish one braid and begin work on the second, after a while I finish and look in the mirror. **

**"****Well princess your uncle Cinna, and your grandpa and aunt prim and miss Portia are coming tonight" I say as I continue braiding her hair.**

**"****Why is miss Portia coming and miss Pwrim?"she asks and I see her start to shake, knowing she's already thinking the worst. She think we are going to get rid of her.**

**"****Miss Portia and Prim are coming over because they are friends of ours" I say as I watch the shaking stop.**

"**Ellie look in the mirror, whose a pretty girl" I say as I poke her in the belly. **

**"****I'm a pretty girl momma" she says in her adorable five-year-old voice. **

**"****That you are princess, that you are" I say hugging her. "Now if you want you can wait for me to get dressed and then we both can go down to dinner together, would you like that cutie?"I ask **

**"****I would love that momma" Ellie says as she sits down on the bed playing with whiskers. Ten-minutes later I am dressed in a dark blue dress that goes down all the way to the floor. It's one of Cinna's old designs that I couldn't part with. I walk out into my bedroom where Ellie is waiting for me. Her blue eyes go wide as I come toward her. **

**"****You look amazing momma!" Ellie says **

**"****Thank you baby-girl,You look amazing too" I say as I sit on the bed to put my flats on. "Should I put my hair in a braid or should I leave it down. I can't decide. What do you think Ellie?" I ask **

**"****Well when ever my momma was going out with my papa, she would leave it down because Papa said he liked it better down, so I think you should leave it down. Papa will love it" she says giggling as she did the mockingjay whistle. Right on cue Samuel comes in. "Hey boy" Ellie says stroking the birds breast. The baby jay chirps which sounds like a hello back to the young girl. **

**"****Alright Princess, are you ready to go?" I ask as I stand up and extend my hand to my daughter; **

**"****Ready momma" she says taking my hand and looking so adorable in that white dress. **

**"****Alright heads high eyes open, they are going to love you" I say as we make our ascent to the party. Ellie and I walk into the kitchen and the first person we run into is grandpa Haymitch whose working his drink **

**"****Well I was afraid that you weren't going to show up Sweetheart" Haymitch says as we approach **

**"****Nice to see you too Grandpa Haymitch" I say giving him a hug. I feel Ellie hid behind my legs **

**"****Well now whose this little spitfire" Haymitch asks looking down at my youngest.**

**"****My name is Ellie Faith Mellark and I am not a spitfire" Ellie says bravely looking grandpa Haymitch right in the eye. "Mellark?"he says giving me a look saying Peeta's relatives and I nod. **

**"****Hello there Ellie faith, I am your grandfather haymitch" Haymitch says kindly to the girl now standing in front of me. I am so proud of my Ellie.**

**Cinna's point of view**

**Im standing in the kitchen helping Peeta put the finishing touches on dinner. Katniss enters wearing a stunning dark blue dress that looks like one of my earlier creations. Katniss is introducing a blond hair blue eyes to Haymitch. **

**"****Well now whose this little spitfire?" Haymitch asks looking down at the girl.**

**"****My name is Ellie Faith Mellark and I am no spitfire" The girl says looking bravely up at Haymitch. **

**"****Hello Ellie Faith I am your grandfather haymitch" he says. The girl walks over and hugs Haymitch around the waist. This takes Haymitch completely by surprise as he kneels down in front of her. **

**"****Welcome home sweetheart" Haymitch says**

**."Thank you grandpa Haymitch" she whispers hugging him. I Suddenly want to meet this sweet little blonde hair blue eyed little girl. I tell Peeta that I'll be right back and he says no need that he's got it. **

**I walk up to my girl on fire and tap her on the shoulder. Katniss smiles when she sees its me. **

**"****Well whose this little beauty?" I say hugging Katniss and giving her kiss on the cheek and just like she did with her grandfather she looks me straight in the eyes. **

**"****My Name is Ellie Faith" she says looking me in the eyes **

**"****You have a beautiful name princess" I say as I kneel down in front of her. **

**"****Thank you" she says giggling. "What's your name?" she asks. **

**"****Oh how rude of me, my name is Cinna" I say smiling at this little princess, already falling in love with her.**

**"****Nice to meet you mister Cinna" Ellie says moving forward to Cinna and hugging me. We are about to continue when there's a knock on the front door. **

**"****I'll be right back little-princess" I say going to get the door im five-feet out when I feel someone grab on to my hand. I look down and see Ellie smiling up at me. Ellie and I get to the door and the youngest Mellark opens it. Her eyes go wide and a huge smile forms on her face when she sees whose behind the door. **

**"****Miss Portia. Miss Pwrim" she screams running over to them. I stand behind the door my eyes go wide because standing there in the door way holding my newest little princess is my wife Portia Stitch. **

**"****Hey little-one how are you doing?" Portia says kneeling down to hug Ellie and giving her a kiss on the cheek. **

**"****I'm doing aright miss Portia" Ellie says smiling up at Portia who flashes her a kind smile in return. I slowly make my way back to Katniss and everyone leaving Ellie with Portia and Prim. I must be looking pretty distraught because before I know it, I feel someone touching my shoulders I also feel a blanket being put on me. **

**"****Cinna you look like you've seen a ghost" Haymitch says placing his hand on my shoulder. Katniss comes up and wraps her arms around me and I lay my head on her shoulder. She looks at me and I know she's heard me. **

**"****Well it's the craziest thing, I thought I saw my wife Portia" I say **

**Portia's Point of view**

**Cute little Ellie faith greets us at the door and runs into my arms. I smile because I know that she is well taken care off her with Katniss and Peeta, who I can't believe is alive. Prim seems to know what Im thinking as grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze. **

**"****Now heads high smile, they are going love you" Prim whispers in my ear and Im taken back to when Cinna said this to Katniss and Peeta during their first chariot ride. **

**Ellie is still chatting about how she loves her new family. "Come on in, papa made Macaroni and cheese" Ellie says smiling as we walk into the kitchen. I stop just as I enter because just five-feet away is my husband Cinna. I begin to hyperventilate and I am about to leave when I hear the most beautiful voice I thought was silenced forever. **

**"****Portia?"**


	11. Chapter 11

**Young Huntress,Young Musician and Young-flame Chapter 11**

**"****Portia?" the soothing voice of her husband who she thought was gone forever rings out. Portia turns around and there he stands. Look as sexy as the day she first met him. Cinna is dressed all in black his best and favorite color. His hair is the same except for the occasional gray hair. And the final touch of golden eyeliner. Just perfect as always. **

**"****Cinna?" Portia says slowly carefully not trusting her voice to speak. **

**"****Oh my god it is you" Cinna says pulling her into his arms. "I've missed you so much" he whispers. **

**"****I've missed you too" Portia says starting to cry. "Mister Cinna?" Ellie calls as she pulls on his pants**

**"****Hold on my love" he says kneeling down in front of Ellie without letting go of her hand. **

**"****Yes my little princess" He says smiling at the small girl in front of him**

**"****How do you know Miss Portia?" she asks looking up at her old care-giver and uncle. Cinna is quiet as he thinks about how to explain this to this adorable five year-old. Cinna is about to speak but Portia beats him to it. **

**"****Mister Cinna and I are old friends" she says and Ellie is about to say something but Katniss asks everyone to come into the kitchen. Ellie takes Cinna and Portia's hand and leads them into the kitchen. Katniss comes over and hugs both Portia and Prim. Katniss gives prim a kiss on the cheek **

**"****So good to see you prim" The mockingjay says to her sister. **

**"****You too Katniss" Prim says as they walk. "How is she doing? Is she adjusting well?" she asks as she watches Ellie socialize with everyone. **

**"****She is doing very well, we did have a little bump in the road" Katniss says.**

**"****What happened" Prim asks **

**"****Well when we showed her her room, she was fine while we spent the day in her room today. Then an hour before you showed up. Peeta and I heard her screaming and thrashing, "She even called out mommy, in despration" Katniss says wiping her eyes with a tissue that Prim gives her. **

**"****Did she tell you what the dream was about?" Prim asks **

**"****She told me that a boy named Mark would bully her" Katniss says prim gasps. "Oh I had no idea" she says says in total surprise. "I do know about Mark and he does have history of bullying." she adds. **

**"****Come on everyone let's eat" Peeta says as he wraps Katniss in his arms. Everyone digs in and savors ever bite. There is silence for almost fifteen-minutes with nothing but the sound of silver-ware. Its portia who breaks the silence. **

**"****Peeta this is so good, you weren't lying when you said Peeta could cook, my love" Portia says still clutching Cinna's hand. Peeta beams over at his former stylist and smiles. **

**"****Glad you like it Portia, it was Ellie's favorite meal" Peeta says winking at Ellie who giggles. Then five minutes later Ellie is tapping her glass. Everyone looks at her as she goes to stand next to Katniss and Peeta who smile as their youngest begins to speak. **

**"****I'd like to say toast tonight now, first of all to my momma and papa, thanks so much for adopting me and taking me in to their home. I can't tell you how happy that made me. Idina Daniel thanks for being so welcoming. And finally hunter thanks for be being a playmate and cool brother" she says finishing **

**"****Hear hear" everyone say clinking their glasses together. Peeta and Katniss both hug their daughter tightly. **

**"****Ellie that was beautiful" Katniss says smiling down at her daughter.**

**"****Yeah that was very grown up of you princess"Peeta says hugging his daughter. **

**"****Thanks momma and papa" Ellie says **

**"****Alright everyone ready for desert?" Peeta asks as as he picks up his golden haired princess. Everyone smiles and nods. "Alright for desert is another of Ellie's favorites, Katniss my love would you come help me bring it out."Peeta asks holding out a hand for his girl to take. **

**"****Of Course Peeta"Katniss says taking his hand and getting up. **

**"****Can I come too papa?" Ellie asks looking at Peeta **

**"****Sorry princess then that would ruin the surprise" he says winking at her as he and katniss leave. Five-minutes later they return with a beautiful chocolate cake. On the cake five candles are burning. Haymitch turns down the lights as Katniss and Peeta begins to sing. Everyone else joins in smiling. **

**"****Happy birthday to you**

**Happy birthday to you**

**Happy birthday dearest Ellie!**

**Happy birthday to you" **

**The singing ends and everyone looks over at Ellie who blows her candles and then the whole room goes black. There's the pattering of small feet leaving the room Haymitch turns on the lights. The cake is still there and Peeta proceeds to cut it and pass it out. Katniss suddenly realizes that her youngest child isn't here. "I'll be right back"**

**Katniss's point of view**

**I leave the table and head up to Ellie's room, I get to the door and I hear sobs. I knock on the door "Ellie princess can I come in?" I call through the door. **

**"****Come in momma" Ellie calls in a crying voice. I open the door and immediately see my little princess laying on her bed clutching her bear and Mr. whiskers close to her. I go over to her and sit next to her on the bed. **

**"****Are you okay princess?" I ask as I rub her back. Ellie moves her head into my lap. "I'm sorry for leaving momma" Ellie says. **

**"****It's okay my angel, were you scared?" I ask as caress her face. She looks up at me with those bright blue eyes that I fell in love with this morning. Ellie sits up and presses her tummy into mine and lays her head on my shoulder. **

**"****I left because I haven't been in a room with some many people who care about me and when you and papa brought out that cake and started to sing to me it reminded me of my parents and when we would celebrate ."Ellie says taking the picture from her nightstand and shows me the picture of her parents. **

**"****Did you ever meet my parents momma?" she asks looking up at me. **

**I shake my head sadly and pull her close to me which she likes "Im sorry princess I didn't' I say as Ellie yawns and nuzzles deeper into my shoulder and wrapping her arms around me. I do the mockingjay tune and Sam comes over and nuzzles his way into her shoulder. "hey Sam" Ellie says softly clearly about to fall asleep.**

**"****I miss my momma and papa" Ellie says in a shaky voice laced with tiredness. Its been a long day for this little girl and I am so proud of her. **

**"****I know you do, princess" I say holding her tightly and looking at her. "Are you ready to get ready for bed princess?" I ask and she nods. "But what about everyone downstairs." she asks as I help her into her pink nightgown and then I begin to tuck her into bed. "Don't worry princess, they understand that today was a big day for you" I say as I lean forward a kiss her on the forehead and then the cheek. I am about to move away when she grabs my arm.  
"Mommy?" she adorably asks **

**"****Yes Princess Ellie?" I ask **

**"****Since it's my first night here do you think you could spend the night with me?" she asks looking up at me with those bright blue eyes that are so much like her fathers. I immediately know that I can't say no to that. **

**"****of course princess, just let me say goodnight to everyone and then I'll be back" I say smiling and laying her down on her bed. "I'll be right back" I say and she nods. "Hurry mommy" she says cutely curling into her pillow. Sam is still curled up her shoulder. "two minutes princess" I say looking over at her and smiling. Peeta meets me in the hallway and pulls me into his arms. **

**"****Hey my love, everything go ok with our little princess?" he asks **

**"****She's doing good now, she told me the reason that she ran away from the party is because and I quote "I left because I haven't been in a room with some many people who care about me and when you and papa brought out that cake and started to sing to me it reminded me of my parents and when we would celebrate., unquote Katniss says "and then she showed me the picture of her parents. She adds. **

**"****Yes that would make anyone nervous" Peeta says wrapping his arms around my waist. **

**"****She also asked me to sleep with her tonight, because its her first night here" I say laying my head on his shoulder as Peeta begins to rub my back. "And I told her i'd be back in two minutes" I say looking at Peeta who smiles at me and then lets me go but not before giving me a loving kiss. "I love you so much Katniss"Peeta says. "go ahead and sleep with Ellie. I tell everyone you were tired and then i'll join you guys" he says giving me a hug. **

**This is why I love this man so much, he's always putting me and our children before himself. I have no regrets when he asked me to marry him years ago. I bury my head in his neck inhaling the smell of vanilla. **

**"****Thank you Peeta" I say as I move to the room containing little Ellie Faith. "Five minutes" I whisper to my amazing husband. "Five minutes he repeats. I open the door and immediately sense that Ellie is having a nightmare I go over to her and see I am right because she has tear tracks on her face and she's mumbling "momma help me" over and over again. I sit down next to my little girl and pull her into me, rubbing her back soothingly.**

**"****Shh come on baby-girl wake up, I want to see your beautiful blue eyes" I say as I kiss her forehead. **

**Ellie's point of view**

**I am having a dream in which my wonderful family is singing to me, they have just ended and the dream goes from good to worse. There's a knock on the door, and momma goes to answer it and then she returns with two peacekeepers. I see my momma crying and papa is holding her. I am confused but then I hear the male peacekeeper say "We are here for a Ellie faith Mellark" I begin to cry "Momma help me" I say as the peacekeepers advance on me. Momma tries to get to me but the other peacekeeper blocks her. "Momma help me" I scream. I feel someone one pick me up and then they start rubbing my back soothingly. "Come on baby-girl I want see your beautiful blue eyes"the voice says. I open my eyes and I am staring into the gray eyes of my momma who I cling to like a lifeline. **

"**You're not going to send me back are you momma?" Ellie ask as she finally calm down still clinging to her momma. Katniss feels tears in her eyes as she strokes her daughters face"No of course not princess, we want you forever." she says and then it hits her "Was this what your nightmare was about?" the old mockingjay asks her shaking chick who is clinging to her. Ellie just nods. "Do you want to talk about it Princess?" Katniss asks. Ellie is silent "It might make you feel better cutie" she says. The youngest Mellark considers this as she looks at her mom. "Ok momma" Ellie says as she nuzzles into her momma's shoulder and then she begins.**

**"****Well its started out good, momma" the little cutie begins giving her momma a small small as she talks about how everyone was singing to her and having a good time. Ellie's face goes from happy to sad as she remembers what happened to her. "And then two peacekeepers show up and follows you into the party. You start crying and papa comforts you. I Stand confused as the the male peacekeeper says. "we are hear for a Ellie faith Mellark" he says. "and then you say help me momma help me" Katniss says as Ellie looks at her and nods. "How did you know momma?" she asks as she lays her head on her moms shoulder. "When I came back you were whispering "help me momma help me" Katniss says smiling. "You dont have to worry you never have to go back to the children's home ever again." a voice says coming from the door. Ellie and Katniss both look over and see Peeta standing there where his pajamas. **

**"****Papa" Ellie says happily as she climbs out of Katniss's lap and running to Peeta**

**"****Hey my little-princess" Peeta says picking her up and holding her tightly as he brings her over to the bed. **

"**how are you doing?" he asks as he sits next to Katniss. **

**"****I'm doing good papa" Ellie says as she starts to yawn**

**"****I think its someones bed time" Katniss says as she begins to take off her flats and then lays down on the bed ,Ellie snuggles in to her momma and Peeta comes up behind her wrapping his hands around his girls **

**"****Will you and papa stay with me?" Ellie says laying on her back ,looking look at her parents who smile at their little princess. They look at each other then back at Ellie as they both respond "Always" and then they all fall asleep feeling safe and content. **


	12. Chapter 12

**The Young Huntress,Young Musician and Young-flame CH 12**

**The next morning Katniss and Peeta wake up with their little princess cocooned into her momma. **

**"****She must have been exhausted because I didn't hear her move once."Katniss says sitting up and looking down at her sleeping daughter. **

**"****Neither did I, I mean she had so much energy it's like it all of it cleared out of her body" Peeta says stroking his little girls face. Ellie stirs in her sleep turning towards Peeta in her sleep and curls into her papa. **

**"****She sleeps just like you my love" Peeta says smiling a Mellark smile up at his wife. Katniss is about to respond but a knock on the door cuts her off. The door opens and Hunter is there holding his stuffed dog. He's still in his pajamas his hair is tousled and his eyes are still full of sleep. **

**"****Hey dearest, come in" Katniss says motioning to her sleepy son to come in. Hunter makes his way over to his parents and sleeping sister. **

**"****Hey son, how did you sleep?" Peeta asks as he ruffles his sons hair making his son giggle **

**"****Papa" he says as he looks at his sleeping little sister. **

**"****How's Ellie doing momma?" the ten-year old boy asks looking down at his adorable sister. **

**"****She's doing good, still sleeping buddy" Peeta says as Ellie stretches and opens her eyes revealing startlingly blue eyes. **

**"****Good morning baby-girl" Katniss says stroking Ellie's faces. **

**"****Morning mommy" Ellie says sitting up and nuzzling into her momma. **

**"****Good morning princess" Peeta says smiling. **

**"****Morning papa" Ellie says detaching herself from Katniss and goes into her papa's arms. **

**"****Hey little sister" Hunter says as Ellie looks at him. **

**"****Hey Hunter" she asks yawning and laying her head on Peeta's shoulder. **

**"****How did you sleep princess?" Katniss asks. **

**"****I slept good momma" Ellie says smiling as Idina and Daniel enter her room.**

**Idina's point of view **

**I was really worried about my little sister when she ran out of the room last night. Papa left for a minute then came back saying that mom was spending the night with Ellie. I went to bed a few minutes after that and spent the entire night tossing and turning. I went into Daniel's room and sense that he had a sleepless night like I did. "Come on lets go check on our little sister" I say holding out my hand to my brother who nods and takes it and we head to Ellie's room. They are all saying good morning as we enter. Ellie smiles when she see's us. **

**"****Idina, Daniel" she says cutely running over to us, I open my arms to her as she comes to me.**

**"****Hey little sister, how are you doing?" I ask as I pick up, her body feels lighter then air. **

**"****I am doing fine. Dee" she says hugging me. "how are you" she asks looking up at me. **

**"****I'm good, I'm just glad you are okay, I was worried" I say hugging her tightly. Apparently a little too tightly because the next thing I know I feel a tap on my shoulder. **

**"****Too tight Dee too tight" I hear momma say **

**"****Oh sorry Ellie" I say loosing my hold on her. **

**"****It's okay, Hey Dan-ny" Ellie says as she looks at Daniel. I set her down and she crawls into his lap. **

**"****Hey Ellie, happy belated birthday" Daniel says as he holds her tightly. **

**"****Thanks" Ellie says. **

**Daniel's Point of view **

**"****Happy Belated birthday Ellie" I say holding her close. **

**"****Thanks Dan-ny" She says nuzzling in to my chest. **

**"****Momma?" I say to mom**

**"****Yeah son" momma calls back.**

**"****Can I give Ellie her gift?" I ask look at Ellie who has dozed off and momma nods. "Hey ellie, wake up we've got something for you" I say as she opens her eyes and I pass her to momma and ellie settles into her lap. I get up and leave the room. **

**"****Yeah I'll go get my gift too" Idina says also getting up. **

**"****Me too" Hunter says getting up. **

**Five minutes later my brother and and sister are back in Ellie's room. **

**"****Here Ellie, this is from me" I say passing a small box which she takes in her hands and opens. Inside is a necklace that I made but I had it modified. Its a chain and a blue pendent that has writing on it. Upon inspection it says "worlds best little sister ever". The next thing I know Ellie is in my lap again and she has tears in her eyes as she wraps her arms around my neck. **

**"****Thank you Danny I love it" she says smiling through her tears. **

**"****I'm glad Ellie" I say also begin to tear up as I put the necklace around her neck. **

**"****Here sis open mine" Idina says handing Ellie a box which see opens. Inside is a olive-green jacket, not just any olive-green jacket it's Idina's very first hunting jacket. **

**"****Idina is that?" momma says looking at her eldest daughter and Idina nods smiling as she helps Ellie put in the jacket. Two minutes later the jacket is on and Idina takes her little sister over the mirror so the little princess can get a good look. Ellie strokes the material that encases her arms. **

**"****Is this really for me?" she asks looking up at Idina who kneels down next to her,placing her hand on Ellie's shoulders. **

**"****That really is for you my little sister" Idina says. **

**"****Thanks you Idina I've never had a jacket this nice before." Ellie says wrapping her arms around her big sister. **

**"****You're welcome" Idina says as they both go back to the bed to join their family on the bed. Ellie,Idina,and I all curl up next to each other. **

**"****Alright Hunter it's your turn to give Ellie a gift" Momma says smiling over at my younger brother. **

**"****Ok mommy. Here you go Ellie" he says as the takes a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolds before giving it to Ellie. **

**"****I wrote you a poem sister Ellie" he says. Ellie takes it from him and reads it. When she finishes read it she has tears streaming down her face. Ellie crosses over to Hunter and hugs him.**

**"****Th-thank you hunter" she says through her tears. **

**"****You're welcome Ellie" Hunter says hugging his little sister tightly. **

**When Ellie and Hunter break apart Ellie turns to her family with tears in her eyes. Katniss walks over to her crying daughter and kneels in front of her. **

**"****Whats wrong princess?" The girl on fire asks her chick wiping the tears away from Ellie's face. "It's all of this" she says motioning to her gifts. "It's the most I've ever gotten,Thank you all" she says. **

**"****You're quite welcome princess" Katniss says as Peeta,Idina,Daniel,and hunter nod in agreement. **

**"****Thank you" Ellie says wrapping her arms around her momma's neck as Katniss picks her up. **

**"****You are quite welcome" Katniss says as she sits back on the bed with Ellie. **

**"****How about we go get some cheese-buns and hot-chocolate" Peeta says smiling as he watches his wife and youngest princess. "Do you want a cheese-bun princess?" he hears Katniss say kindly to Ellie. "OK" Ellie whispers. Its hard to believe that she's the same girl he's had a crush on when he was five. **

**"****Peeta?"Katniss's voice calls to him. **

**"****Huh what?" he says coming back from his daydream. He looks around see's that only Katniss and Ellie are in the room with him. **

**"****You were staring at momma, papa" Ellie says with a giggle. **

**"****That's only because she's very beautiful apart from you princess" Peeta poking Ellie in the belly making her giggle some more. "Come on my beautiful queen and my beautiful princess lets go get some cheese-buns and hot-chocolate" he says as he puts his little princess on his shoulders and holds out for Katniss to take which she does and the three of them head down stairs for a chess-bun and hot-chocolate. The three find the other Mellark sitting at the table patiently. Peeta goes over to the cupboard and gets out five mugs and then pulls out all the cocoa mixes. Katniss and Ellie sit down with the others as Peeta comes over to the table. **

**"****Now Princess Idina-Primrose, what kind of hot-chocolate would you like?" King Peeta-James asks his eldest daughter. **

**"****I would love some raspberry hot-chocolate papa" Princess Idina-Primrose says smiling up at her beloved papa who smiles as he puts some milk and raspberry hot-chocolate mix into a cup that has an I on it. **

**"****Now Prince Daniel-James, what kind of hot-chocolate would you like?"King Peeta-James asks his eldest son who is looking at him happily. **

**"****I would love some orange hot-chocolate papa" Price Daniel-James says smiling at his papa who smiles at him as he puts some milk and Orange hot-chocolate-mix into a mug with a D on it. **

**"****Now Prince Hunter-Haymitch, what kind of hot-chocolate would you like?" King Peeta-James asks his third-born son. **

**"****I would love some raspberry hot-chocolate papa, Prince Hunter-Haymitch says happily, little prince turns to his momma who winks at him and Hunter giggles as his papa puts some raspberry hot-chocolate in a mug with a H on it. **

**"****Now Princess Ellie-Faith, what kind of hot-chocolate would you like?" King Peeta-James asks his blue eyed and blonde hair who looks up at him with adoration in her eyes. **

**"****Could I please have a raspberry hot-chocolate please papa?" she ask with manners that effie trinket herself would praise. **

**"****Well of course you can my little princess" King Peeta-James says coming over and hugging his little girl before he goes over and picks out a special mug that has Papa's little Princess and adding milk and then the raspberry mix. **

**"****And what about you Queen Katniss-Idina Everdeen-Mellark, what would you like my love?" King Peeta-James asks his amazing, beautiful huntress and wife. **

**"****i would love some hot-chocolate preferably raspberry hot-chocolate, my lord and love" Queen Katniss-Idina Everdeen-Mellark says as Ellie-Faith climbs into her lap and presses her back into her mom's stomach. King Peeta-James comes over and whispers in his queen's ear. **

**"****Coming up my queen" he says as he pull out a mug that has queen Katniss Mellark on it in loopy handwriting on the side. Two minutes later King Peeta is setting six mugs on a tray that he puts in the microwave. "Alright those should be ready in about two-minutes."King Peeta-James says to his family. Katniss and Ellie stand up and Peeta takes her hand "Come on lets go get those cheese-buns" King Peeta-James says which makes his queen and little-princess giggle. **

**"****ok daddy" they both say as the timer on the microwave goes off. "Hot-chocolate done momma" ellie says going over to the microwave and opens it and goes to take it out but ends up getting burned in the process. "Mommy" Ellie cries out in pain tears in her eyes. Katniss runs over to her crying daughter and lifts her to up and sets her on the counters. Ellie is crying silently **

**"****It hurt momma, it hurt" the little-princess cries. **

**"****I know Princess, I know" Katniss say turning on the cold water. "place your hand under the cold water" Katniss instructs her daughter. Ellie is still whimpering as she follows her moms orders. **

**"****There you go princess, you're doing great" Katniss says kindly rubbing her babies back. Five-minutes later Katniss turns off the water. "Feeling better princess?" she ask. "**

**uh-huh" Ellie says still whimpering. **

**"****It's okay princess, lets get you some cheese-buns and hot-chocolate" Peeta says coming over and picking up Ellie who places her head on his shoulder. **

**"****I'm sorry papa I was just trying to help" she whispers. **

**"****It's ok my little cutie you were just trying to help which I found adorable" Peeta says smiling down at his cute daughter. **

**"****Really,Papa?" Ellie says as she starts to feel better. **

**"****Of course princess" Katniss and Peeta says. **

**"****Thanks momma and papa" Ellie says smiling. **

**"****You're welcome sweetheart" they say as Peeta brings the drinks to the table and passes them out. Katniss and Ellie walk over with the table walking hand in hand carrying the plate of cheese-buns. Peeta gets an idea **

**"****Kids grab your drinks and lets head into the living room were we will be alittle more comfortable" King Peeta says as he takes Queen Katniss's hand. **

**"****okay papa" the kids say. **

**"****Come on Ellie lets go"Hunter says as he wait for his little sister. **

**"****Coming Hunter" Ellie says. Katniss and Peeta look at each other. **

**"****Our kids are so cute" Katniss says as she lays her head on Peeta's arm as his other arm wraps around her waist. **

**"****That they are my lovely queen, that they are" Peeta says as they head into the living room. **

**Ellie and hunter are playing together with their toys while Idina polishes her bow and arrows like Katniss taught her. Daniel is using the music paper and pencil that his uncle Cinna gave him a few days ago. Katniss and Peeta just sit back on the couch cuddled up together and watch their four amazing awesome children as they continue to play. Idina may be going to the archery competition in a few week and Daniel would be leaving to go to district three, that all is taking a back seat as the Mellark family enjoys each others company.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Young Huntress,Young Musician and Young-flame CH 13**

**The weeks pass and unfortunately goes by a little to fast because its the day that Katniss-Idina Everdeen-Mellark has been dreading for weeks. It's the day that Daniel-James Mellark is leaving for district three. The family is just finishing up packing all of his things. Peeta has made is his sons favorite meal. Spaghetti and Meatballs with delicious garlic and french bread. **

_**Daniel's Point of view**_

**We are sitting down to my favorite meal. This will be my last dinner with my family. Oh man I am going to miss them so much, I look over at my papa who is sitting next to momma holding her as she tries to keep it together.**

**I get up and go over to her and wrap my arms around moms. **

**"****Oh mom don't cry i'll be home for thanksgiving" I say as I try to comfort her.**

**"****Oh I know baby I know but this is just hard for me" momma says as she lays her head on my shoulder. **

**"****Don't worry I'll be fine, you have Hunter and Ellie to look after" I say as I look at my ten-year old brother and five-year-old sister who look up at me and I wink at them and they giggle. **

**"****Thanks son"Momma says smiling and reaching up and brushing the hair out of my eyes. Papa clears his throat as he looks at the clock. **

**"****Come on guys lets eat, we only have an hour before the hovercraft comes for Danny" he says. I choke on my milk. "You're taking me to school in a hovercraft, papa?" I ask looking at him. **

**"****Yeah why not, you're the son of the star-crossed lovers" papa says smiling as momma comes over and places her hand on his shoulder which Papa grasps. **

**"****We are so proud of you Daniel-James" momma says her smile faltering. **

**"****Thanks momma" I say my voice faltering as we finish finish lunch. We head over to the living room where my family and I cuddle for the last time. Momma and papa are next to each other I sit next to momma, idina next to papa, Ellie and Hunter on our parents laps heads on their shoulders . **

**-  
The Mellark family sits in silence as they hold one another. There's a knock on the door and Peeta goes to answer it. **

**"****Good Afternoon I am Finnick Odair Jr. and I will be your pilot for the hovercraft" the tall athletic guy that looks like another guy the family knows. **

**"****Hey Finn good to see you" Peeta says smiling and pulling the boy into him**

**"****Wait Mister Peeta?" Finn's eyes go wide and the hugest smile crosses his face. "i knew I recognized that name , how are you sir?" the boy asks stretching out his hand to his uncle. **

**"****I am very good Finn"Peeta says as Idina comes around the corner **

**"****Papa is the hovercraft here momma want-"Idina starts but then she catches sight of Finn. "oh hi" idina says pushing a hair behind her ear. **

**"****Hello and what's your name beautiful?" Finn asks as he gets a glimpse of Idina. **

**"****Idina-Primrose Mellark" Idina says giggling **

**"****Well it's nice to meet you Idina" Finn says grabbing her hand kissing her knuckles. Idina giggle as Peeta leads the way inside with Idina and Finn bringing up the rear. The three go into the dining room. "Hey Katniss look whose here" Peeta says calling to his wife. Katniss looks over and see's the bronzed haired little-boy that she hasn't seen in years. **

**"****Finnick Jason Odair is that you?" she calls as she comes over to get a better look at the young man.**

**"****Hey Miss Katniss" Finn says smiling over over at Katniss not letting go of Idina's hand**

**"****I see you met my daughter, Finn" Katniss says smiling as she see how comfortable the two teens are. **

**"****Yes I have and she is spectacular" Finn says as Idina giggles and lays her head Finn's shoulder. Daniel, Ellie and Hunter all come in and meet Finn. After a while Finn looks at his watch then back at his family friends. **

**"****We have to be going, Are you all packed Daniel?" He asks and Daniel nod.**

**"****yeah all of my things are at my grandpa's house in district three."Daniel says as Katniss walks over to her eldest son and hugs him tightly whispering something as tears fall out of her eyes. Daniel whispers something back and the embrace tightens. Mother and son break apart and Peeta comes and holds her. **

**Idina comes next wrapping her arms around her brothers neck "I am going to miss you Dan-Man" Idina whispers as tears threaten to fall down her face. **

**"****I am going to miss you Dee" Daniel says tears also threatening. "But don't worry I'll be there front and center to watch you kick ass at the competition" he adds making his sister laugh. **

**"****You always could make me laugh little-brother" Idina says as she gives him a kiss on the cheek then geos over and and stands next to her parents, Finn comes over and puts his arm around her and she relaxes. **

**Hunter comes next and Daniel kneels in front of his little-brother who hold out his stuffed dog. **

**"****Here take doggy, he will protect you" Hunter says as thrusts the dog into his brothers chest then runs over to his momma and buries his head in her chest as Katniss rubs his back.**

**"Thanks Little brother" Daniel says as he looks over at his family as he feels something tugging at his pants, he looks down and sees a crying Ellie who his picks up as she clings to him. **

**"****I know I haven't know you for very long but I wanted to say, good luck Dan-ny" she says as tears fall down her face. "i love you" she adds in a whisper. **

**"****I love you too sister Ellie" Daniel says as tears fall. They stay together for a good five-minutes until Peeta taps his son on the shoulder. **

**"****It's time to go my boy" he says sadly and Daniel nods. **

**"****Don't worry I'll call you every night and then I'll be home for thanksgiving" Daniel says to Ellie who nods sadly as he sets his little sister on the floor. **

**"****Well I guess this is good-bye for a while" Daniel says as he puts his jacket on. **

**"****Come on son I'll walk you to the craft" Katniss says as she passes Hunter and Ellie to Idina who comforts them. **

**"****Bye girls and Hunter" he says he looks over his shoulder and does the three-fingered salute to them the three do it back. **

**"****Bye Daniel" they whisper as the door shuts. **

**"****Bye momma, Bye papa" Daniel says as they reach the hovercraft. Finnick walks a bored giving the mellark family sometime for a final good-bye. **

**"****Here you're gonna need this"Katniss says as she holds out two bags. One is the brief-case with all of his music it. And the other is the pads of paper and pencil that Cinna gave him. Daniel throws himself in his parents arms and holds them tight. **

**"****i love you both" he says tears in his eyes **

**"****Bye son we love you" they call from the end of the ramp as the craft starts up. Daniel heads inside and sits down on one of the couches and watches his family shrink to the size of ants as the craft takes him away to district three. **

**Daniel stares out the window watching the clouds roll by.**

**"****Hello Daniel-James" A familiar voice says behind him as he turns a huge smile as he sees who it is. **


End file.
